The Fifth Mage
by Telle
Summary: This is a COM fanfic. The four mages find they have become bound to another mage!Chap 12 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did I don't own anything except the plot. The characters all belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
My story is set in-between the Circle of magic quartet and The circle opens quartet.  
  
The Fifth Mage  
  
Chapter One  
  
Briar stumbled out of the tangle of sheets, sweat beading on his forehead and his breath rattling in his chest. He needed air. Quickly he pulled his nightshirt off over his head and yanked on a pair of breeches. He didn't bother with a shirt, the night was warm enough. The heat wave which had hit Summersea a week ago was almost unbearable, every day the harsh sun beat down and dried the gardens at Discipline cottage where Briar lived. Dry gardens also meant more work for Briar carrying buckets of water to and from the well to quench the plants thirst.  
  
Briar nimbly climbed the ladders which lead to the roof. Briars past life on the street, working for the Thief Lord, had taught him to be quick and silent. Old habits die hard especially those that are beaten in to you. Briar had been caught twice stealing and so had the double x tattooed on to the web of skin between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. When Niklaren Goldeye had found him he was about to be sentenced to hard labour at the Docks after being caught for a third time. At first he had wondered if the Money-Bag wanted him as a servant but later discovered that he had green magic and Niko was taking him to learn how to control it at the Winding Circle Temple in Emelan. Once there though it was soon discovered that Briar did not get along with other novices and so was moved to live in Discipline cottage.  
  
As he emerged Briar noticed Sandry sat with her back to him. A grin lit up his face as he silently crept towards her. When he was close enough he lent and whispered:  
  
"BOO!" loudly in her ear. Sandry gasped and tried to stand and turn on the edge of the roof. One arm swung round and Briar ducked to avoid being hit. Sandry lost her balance and teetered on the edge, her arms wind milling in an effort to stop herself from falling. Briar grabbed the hem of her skirt and tugged hard. Sandry shot form the edge and landed on Briar, knocking him over.  
  
"What, in Mila's name, are you two doing?"  
  
A ruffled looking girl of the same age as Sandry and Briar managed to clamber on to the roof. Her red hair stuck out at all angles and the brass rimmed spectacles she wore where slipping to the end of her long nose. Trisana Chandler or Tris to most people was a very stubborn and short tempered weather witch. She was a Merchant by birth but her parents had given her away when she had started hearing voices on the wind, believing that she was possessed. After her disastrous stay at the temple during which she nearly blew the building down, she was moved to Discipline cottage.  
  
"Sandry's practicing for a traveling show!" Briar exclaimed as he fought to keep his laughter under control.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny. He scared me and I nearly fell off the roof."  
  
"Briar!" groaned the red headed girl.  
  
"Oh don't be such a wet blanket Tris"  
  
Tris ignored Briar and instead turned to Sandry.  
  
"Did you have that dream again?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Me too" added Briar  
  
"Me three" came a fourth voice.  
  
Another girl climbed on to the roof. Her broad shoulders only just fitted through the gap. The many braids that captured her hair swung against her dark skin as she walked to them. Daja Kisubo was once again a Trader. She had been an outcast or a trangshi until recently after she was the only survivor in the shipwreck that killed her family. She was declared a Trader once again after she rescued a Trader caravan from being burnt to death in a forest fire. Daja would never claim to have done this by herself she always insisted that it would have been impossible without Briar, Tris, Sandry and her teacher Frostpine helping her. Daja had refused to travel with the caravan and returned instead with her foster brother and sisters to Winding Circle to learn more smith magic with Frostpine.  
  
"The same one with the mage?" asked Tris  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's so frustrating" sighed Sandry "I can tell it's important and that the mage needs us but I can see nothing else, not their type of magic, not who they are. I can't even tell if it is a boy or a girl!"  
  
"Ok, calm down Duchess!" grinned Briar.  
  
Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, great niece to the Duke of Emelan looked down her nose at him.  
  
"Hah!" laughed Briar "That would work better if you had a nose!"  
  
Sandry glared at him and tugged her short nose.  
  
"We need to find this mage, if we are dreaming about them we need to know who it is at least." reasoned Tris.  
  
"Yeah but how do we do that?" sighed Daja  
  
Each of the four mages lapsed in to a thoughtful silence. Sandry reached in to the leather pouch which hung around her neck and clasped the circle of lumpy undyed wool there. This unimpressive piece of material was Sandry's first attempt at spinning and also what she had used to bind Daja's, Tris's, Briar's and her own magic's together during an earthquake. The four of them had been trapped underground in a small unstable cave with no way out. In danger of being crushed in a cave-in Sandry had used her thread magic and spun all their magic's to make each of them stronger and able to stabilize the cave until they were found. Since then they had all been closer than siblings and able to talk to each other through their magic. The wool she had used had somehow joined to form a circle with four evenly spaced lumps. Each lump represented one of them and contained some of their magic.  
  
But tonight the wool felt strange and unfamiliar. Confused Sandry tugged it out of the pouch and stared at it.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she breathed.  
  
"What?" enquired Daja.  
  
"There are five"  
  
"What? Five what?" asked Briar impatiently  
  
"Lumps"  
  
"What!? That's impossible!" cried Tris as she scrambled across the roof towards Sandry.  
  
When she was closer she saw that the noble was right and the pale circle of wool now had five lumps instead of four.  
  
"What does it feel like?"  
  
As she tested each of the lumps Sandry felt something of her foster brother and sisters. Briars felt like cool damp earth and growth, Daja's of a fierce forge fire, Tris's was like lightening while Sandry's was of clean, undyed cloth. But when Sandry placed a hand on the new lump she felt like she was spinning around. Colour and images flashed in her mind. First a tall oak tree, then a feeling of weightlessness, she saw flashes of silver and finally in the middle of everything she saw the figure they had all been dreaming about. Sandry yanked her hand away from the wool.  
  
"Well?" asked Daja  
  
"I think" said Sandry slowly  
  
"Yes? What?"  
  
"I think, somehow, we have become bound to another mage."  
  
I know this chapter isn't very good but it will get better but first I need reviews. This is my very first fanfic so please don't flame me. I can take constructive criticism though. Please, Please, Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah.  
  
Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. Oh well, here goes.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well this is unusual" commented Niko.  
  
"You said it" quipped Briar.  
  
"Tell me about this dream"  
  
Daja, with interruptions from Sandry, Tris and Briar, managed to describe the strange dream they had all been having. She described the strange grey figure in a grey hooded cloak, the bright flashes of silver magic and the feeling that drew them all to this mage.  
  
"You can see and feel this mages magic?" enquired Niko  
  
"Yes" replied Sandry  
  
"Well if you're bound to this mage you should be able to follow his or her magic, like you do with each other."  
  
"Why don't you give it a try?" pressed Dedicate Lark. Lark was a very talented thread mage and former acrobat. She ran Discipline cottage along with Dedicate Rosethorn, Briar's teacher.  
  
Reluctantly, the four young mages closed their eyes and felt for the magic inside of them. Quickly they sorted through the ties to each other and each of them discovered a new, brightly glowing thread of magic. It was stretched with distance and had the same feeling surrounding it that they all felt in the dream they shared.  
  
"Wow" breathed Tris.  
  
"That was strange"  
  
"What did you feel?" asked Lark  
  
"A new thread of magic" replied Daja with wide eyes.  
  
"The mage is a long way away"  
  
"Well then we will simply have to travel to find them won't we? Said Niko  
  
"Really! Travel?" squealed Sandry  
  
"Yes, it's the only way we'll get any answers"  
  
"Great!" beamed Daja  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as we can. But we will need to know where we are going, you will all have to try and see in which direction the thread of magic leads."  
  
"To me it fells like the mage is in the south" replied Tris  
  
"Yes, slightly to the west though"  
  
"It sounds like the Battle Islands is where our mage is"  
  
"Which one though?"  
  
"We will have to get closer to tell that"  
  
"Well you four start packing and I will go and find us a boat"  
  
"Hurray!" yelled Sandry running for the stairs  
  
"We will leave in the morning" called Niko after her  
  
That night all of the mages had the same dream. The tall oak tree and the feeling of weightlessness were still part of the dream but the hooded mage was this time surrounded by all types of animals, tigers mingled with deer and birds flew in twittering clouds round the mages head. A giant eye regarded all from high above, never blinking.  
  
- - - - - - - - (The next day)- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Daja stood at the prow of the boat reveling in the feel of the wind in her hair and the taste of salt in her mouth. She hadn't been on a boat like this since her family's boat had sunk.  
  
"Having a good time?" came a voice from behind her. Daja turned and found herself looking into Briar's bright green eyes.  
  
"Yes" Daja replied "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Ummmm.. Yeah if you say so" Was the unenthusiastic reply.  
  
'Of course it is!"  
  
"Well, whatever floats your boat!"  
  
"Briar! That's awful" grinned Daja  
  
"What?" asked Briar innocently  
  
"Daja! Briar!" called Niko  
  
"Coming" replied Daja  
  
The two of them descended the stairs which led to their cabins. Niko, Tris and Sandry waited for them in the small room which served them all as a study and a dining room.  
  
"I have been trying to interpret the dreams you have all been having" explained Niko "It seems to me that the reason you can't tell much about this mage is because they are protected by something or someone. Why, I cannot tell."  
  
"Oh right, so someone doesn't want us to find this mage"  
  
Yes, which is why I have come to believe that whoever is guarding this mage is doing it in to hide something"  
  
"Do you think the person guarding our mage is up to no good?"  
  
"It is a possibility"  
  
"Why would someone want to guard our mage?"  
  
"That brings me to my second point" stated Niko "I was also curious to know why you could not tell what type of magic the mage in your dream has. Not even the strongest mage can guard the type of magic our mage has."  
  
"Well what type do they have?"  
  
"I cannot be certain but I believe that he or she is a multi-mage"(A/N: I know it's a rubbish name but if you can think of anything better then review and tell me)  
  
"What, in Mila's name, is a multi-mage?"  
  
"A very, very rare type of mage" It was unlike Niko to exaggerate so when he said rare he meant it. "Only one person in every 100,000 generations is a multi-mage"  
  
"Whoa" muttered Briar  
  
"A multi-mage posses more than one type of magic. The last known multi-mage had 3 types of magic"  
  
"So whoever is guarding him or her doesn't want us to help our mage because we would make them stronger?" said Sandry slowly  
  
Niko looked impressed "Yes, if the one guarding our mage is trying to do evil he would be very afraid of a multi-mage and even more so of a multi- mage with friends"  
  
"Do you think our multi-mage knows of this evil mage?"  
  
"Possibly, I'm not sure"  
  
"Well why have we become bound to the multi-mage?" asked Tris  
  
"Again, I am uncertain maybe it is the will of the Gods" replied Niko "If they become concerned enough they will intervene"  
  
"Well what would they be concerned about?" asked Tris looking slightly nervous  
  
"That, I am sure, we will find out soon enough"  
  
That night they all dreamed the same dream once more. The mysterious mage in the grey cloak was still in the center. This time the mage was surrounded by flickering flames, he/she commanded them with flicks of slender fingers. They swirled and spiraled. The background seemed to shimmer like the reflection of water. The four dreamers then realized with a jolt that the background was water. It turned in a giant funnel which surrounded them all. The multi-mage looked up and they saw the glimmer of intelligent eyes. The figure slowly raised both hands and held up six fingers.  
  
"Six magic's?" guessed Tris  
  
There was the glimmer of teeth under the dark hood as the face grinned.  
  
"Wait, how can you tell us this?" asked Briar "You are guarded, aren't you?"  
  
Before the mage could answer there was a blinding flash and the grey cloaked figure vanished.  
  
Four mages sat up and quickly scrambled out of their beds. As each of them ran in to the study/dining room they nearly collided with three other running figures.  
  
"That was strange"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why do you think there was all that magic all of a sudden?"  
  
"Maybe our mage found a way to communicate with us but was found out"  
  
"You don't suppose he or she is in danger do you?"  
  
"I hope not"  
  
"Well our mage seems pretty powerful"  
  
"Too right!" exclaimed Briar "Six magic's!"  
  
"So he/she has plant, flight, wild, seerer, water and fire magic"  
  
"He or she may have more" came a voice from behind them.  
  
The three girls whirled round in shock.  
  
"Niko!" exclaimed Daja "Briar, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Briar only grinned mischievously. It wasn't very often people snuck up on him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I presume our mage is the same age as you, around 14 or 15"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then she is still maturing, which also means her magic is"  
  
"So until she is fully mature more types of magic may start to appear?"  
  
"Precisely" Niko replied  
  
"Great, more complications" sighed Briar  
  
"I must say though I would be very surprised if our mage did. As he/she already has six, which is twice as many as the last multi-mage"  
  
"Yeah well. Knowing our luck he or she will be sprouting types of magic left, right and center"  
  
"Aww come on Briar, we haven't even met the person and you already dislike them"  
  
"Yeah well" muttered Briar in response.  
  
"We will see in the morning when the boat docks, so back to bed" ordered Niko  
  
The four mages shuffled back to bed, each wondering what lay ahead of them. Well, that was my second chapter. Hope you like. If you have any ideas for a new title for my multi-mage or a type of magic you want him/her to have, review and tell me! Thanks for reading! (And reviewing! Hint! Hint!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The following morning the four mages woke to the sounds of a busy port. Men shouted and crates where noisily thrown on to the floor. The gangplank was lowered and soon the group was standing in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Why is it so crowded?" queried Tris.  
  
"It is nearly time for the towns Festival for the gods. It only happens once every 4 years and is famous for the dancing and acrobatics." replied Niko.  
  
"Oh great!" said Briar sarcastically "Now there's about four times as many people to search through"  
  
"Come on Briar, we're bound to this mage so it won't be that difficult to find them" soothed Daja.  
  
"Yeah I suppose" mumbled Briar.  
  
"I think we should go to the inn we are staying at and drop off our luggage before we start looking" commented Niko.  
  
"Sounds good to me" replied Sandry.  
  
By the time they had arrived at the inn it was time for lunch. Briar's eyes lit up at the mention of food.  
  
"Alright Briar we'll have some lunch and then go searching for our multi- mage" compromised Niko  
  
During lunch Briar surprised even Sandry, Tris, Daja and Niko with the amount he ate.  
  
"What?" he asked when he began to get strange looks from nearby tables "I'm a growing boy"  
  
"Yes but you ought to be a least a mile high by now" joked Daja.  
  
"Hey if we're going to be walking around all day I'll need my energy"  
  
"Speaking of walking I think its time we left" said Niko  
  
They all rose and walked out in to the bustling port.  
  
"I think it would be best if we split in to groups" Niko called above the noise of the town.  
  
"Good plan!" shouted Tris back.  
  
"Tris you come with me and Briar, Daja and Sandry stay together. We will meet at the clock tower at dusk" planned Niko.  
  
"Right we'll see you then" called Sandry as the group began to walk away.  
  
"This should be fairly easy" said Briar "We just find the thread and follow it."  
  
The search, however, did not prove to be easy. The thread did not bother going around buildings it traveled straight through them instead. Somehow the mage trying to shield the multi-mage had managed to create mirror images of the magical tie and if the 3 young mages were not careful it was easy to follow one of the false bonds.  
  
Soon Briar, Daja and Sandry were all fed up and tired.  
  
"Come on we're not going to find this mage today and it's nearly dusk"  
  
"Yeah you're right" sighed Sandry  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find the multi-mage soon" comforted Daja  
  
The tired teenagers headed for the clock tower and soon found Tris and Niko. They neither had had any success.  
  
"We were so close I could feel it" said Tris sounding frustrated.  
  
The group began to walk back towards the inn.  
  
"Yeah I know but-"Sandry was interrupted by the sudden surge of emotion through the bond which connected her to the multi-mage.  
  
"What's wrong?" queried Niko  
  
"The mage is in danger and boy is he or she mad" explained Briar.  
  
"I can see where the tie leads!" exclaimed Tris.  
  
The tie had now blazed a brilliant white which blotted out the other fakes and also made it easy to follow.  
  
"They're not far" shouted Daja as the group started to run "Just round in that alley"  
  
As the five mages skidded round the corner they were confronted with the sight of the figure from their dream, in a grey cloak as always, surrounded by vicious looking men, all armed with some sort of weapon.  
  
"Oh" squeaked Sandry weakly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, 'cept the multi-mage. *sigh*  
  
"This isn't good" muttered Briar  
  
"Well observed" croaked Tris, glaring at the boy.  
  
The sound of their voices attracted the attention of the group of thugs.  
  
"Well, well, well. Wot do we 'ave 'ere?" growled one of the men. "You, you and you, tie 'em up. We'll deal wi' 'em later." He ordered.  
  
The three chosen advanced towards the terrified group of mages. Briar and Daja quickly moved in front of the rest, ready to defend them.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout from the group surrounding the multi-mage.  
  
"Where's it gone?" bellowed a gruff voice.  
  
The figure they were searching for dropped lightly in front of the mages. Delivering a swift punch to one of the three surrounding them, the figure swung on one leg and kicked another in the head. The third was quickly subdued by a whack from Daja's staff. There a soft chuckle from underneath the hood before the figure swung round and grabbed the arm of the man behind her. In one flowing movement the unfortunate male was sailing through the air before being stopped by a wall with an audible crack.  
  
Briar, Tris, Daja, Sandry and Niko all watched with amazement as the cloaked stranger smoothly ran from one member of the gang to another, raining blows on them. Soon only one man was left standing and, not liking the odds, fled.  
  
Carefully the mages approached the figure that was now blowing on their knuckles.  
  
"That was amazing" breathed Briar.  
  
"Errrrrrr..Thank you" came a hesitant voice from the cloak. "You're the ones I have been looking for"  
  
"Yes, we have been searching for you" commented Niko  
  
"Oh please!" said Sandry sounding like she was going to burst. "Are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Sandry!" gasped Tris  
  
"I'm sorry" pleaded the noble "But I have been so curious about you and it was really frustrating not knowing what you looked like or -"  
  
"Ok, ok" interrupted the figure "I'm a girl"  
  
"A girl!" Briar spluttered  
  
"Yes" replied the multi-mage coldly "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"But you were fighting full grown men!" he replied "You punched them!!"  
  
"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I should sit home and be delicate!" was the angry reply.  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"Yeah but it's what you think!"  
  
"You don't know what I think!"  
  
"Yeah but I bet it's not much!"  
  
"Are you saying I don't think?"  
  
"Well done! What a clever boy you are!"  
  
"That's enough!" shouted Niko "You have only known each other a few minutes!"  
  
"It's not my fault she can't get along with people!"  
  
"No, I just can't get along with stuck up people like you!"  
  
Niko hurriedly placed himself between the two quarrelling teenagers before it came to blows.  
  
"This is not a good start" said Niko "Why don't you come back to the inn with us and we can all introduce ourselves properly?"  
  
"Alright" replied the female mage, sounding reluctant.  
  
The group set off at a brisk walk and was soon welcomed by the inns warm light.  
  
"Why don't you go with the girls to their room and wash and we will have supper together" suggested Niko.  
  
"Yes, thank you that would be nice"  
  
The two male mages watched the girls file up the stairs.  
  
"You are really going to have to try to get along with her you know"  
  
"It wasn't-"Briar was silenced by a glare from Niko "Yes I'll try" he sighed.  
  
"Good"  
  
They made their way to their own room.  
  
In the girls room introductions were being made but the new mage still wore her cloak.  
  
"My name is Sandry and I have thread magic"  
  
"Her real name is Lady Sandraline" grinned Daja "But she doesn't like to say."  
  
"I know that feeling" muttered the cloaked girl  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Nothing" she replied quickly  
  
"So anyway I'm Daja and this is Tris"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all"  
  
"My name is Jamara"  
  
The girl finally removed her cloak and shook out her long brown hair. She was very tall, only half an inch shorter than Briar and her hair reached the small of her back. She had a slim figure and face with high cheek bones. Her eyes were a strange grey color and were framed by long lashes. She was overall quite pretty.  
  
She was wearing a baggy shirt, breeches and boots.  
  
"So should we get washed?" she asked. 


	5. Chapter 5

fifi88- Hey, Thanks for the tips. I am going to use your idea and call the other known multi-mage a tri-mage cause he had 3 types of magic. I will work on making the characters say things right. Thanks again and review some more!  
  
Pyro-Mermaid- Thanks for the brilliant idea; I am going to use it in this chapter!  
  
superalicea- Thanks for your reviews! I was going to make the mage a boy to start with but then I decided that it would be a good idea to give Briar someone to argue with, a girl who was a better fighter than him would annoy him.  
  
Fate of Destiny- Oh you made me blush! Hey if you keep writing me nice reviews like that I will keep updating.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Soon all the mages were seated round the fire after a meal which Briar and Jamara spent glaring at each other. Feeling uncomfortable Sandry tried to start a conversation:  
  
"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" she asked Jamara  
  
Jamara looked away from Briar and smiled at the noble but before she could answer Briar interrupted.  
  
"No, why don't you tell us where a girl like you learned to hit people" he spat  
  
"What do you mean a girl like me?" she demanded with narrowed eyes  
  
"You no, delicate" he replied, grinning  
  
"WHAT?!" Jamara yelled, attracting glances from surrounding tables "You think that because I am not built like a cow I cannot defend myself or I need someone like you to hide behind?"  
  
"You-"  
  
"You have no idea who I am, where I am from or what I have been through"  
  
"What you have been through?" Briar asked in disbelief "You haven't been through anything!" he yelled  
  
"And just how would you know?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, I can tell that those clothes you are wearin' cost a bit and this dagger I swiped from your cloak-"  
  
Jamara's eyes widened "I thought you had taken something" she hissed "You give that back right now"  
  
"Here" Briar said as he casually tossed the blade to her. She caught it deftly and slid it in to her belt.  
  
"You have no idea" she repeated before she swept out of the door.  
  
"Well done Briar" sighed Sandry  
  
"How can you defend her?" he asked "She's just some rich girl who thinks she's had it hard"  
  
"No she isn't"  
  
"How would you know, you only met her today"  
  
"Ask Tris"  
  
All eyes fell on the red head and she began to explain.  
  
"While she was washing she rolled her sleeves up and I noticed something on her arm" Tris pointed to the inside of her arm, just below her elbow. "I thought it looked familiar so I consulted one of the books I have been reading"  
  
She pulled out a heavy red volume. Depicted in gold letters was the word Strata.  
  
"It's a small country in the mountains near Janaal" Tris explained after receiving a confused look from Briar. "Anyway I was right. Jamara has a tattoo like this on her arm" Tris turned the book and showed the interested mages a sketch. The picture showed a sword around which was entwined a rose plant.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"There is a myth in Strata about a tribe of warriors called the Hemaal tribe. The members of this tribe where supposed to be unbeatable in battle and unmerciful. Of course this was all meant to be a myth but recently there have been rumors that the tribe exists and is defending Strata against Janaal. This picture is the symbol of the tribe."  
  
"So Jamara is from this tribe?"  
  
"I don't think so. The people of the Hemaal tribe have very dark skin but Jamara's is pale. She may have been accepted in to the tribe because she is a multi-mage"  
  
"Yes well that explains some things but where did she get all the money for those fancy things?"  
  
"Maybe that's none of your business" Came a voice startling everyone including Briar who did not look happy about it.  
  
Jamara stood behind them holding her cloak. She gestured to the garment  
  
"I forgot my cloak"  
  
"What do you mean it's none of our business?" demanded Briar "You're bound to us!"  
  
"Do you really think I would tell you my life story?" she asked Briar  
  
"I don't want your life story; I just want to know who you are"  
  
Jamara sank in to a nearby chair, sighing  
  
"I am Princess Jamara of Strata. When I learned that my father was searching for a suitable husband for me I ran away. I was found by the Hemaal tribe and their shaman told me I was an Acro-mage. When my father found me he decided that a daughter who was an Acro-mage and who was also trained by the famous tribe was worth a lot more as a bride. After 7 years with the tribe my father found me a husband."  
  
"How old where you then?" asked Daja  
  
"I was 13. Girls in my country are married at a very young age and me being a princess made it even younger"  
  
"So why aren't you married now?"  
  
"I ran away again"  
  
"Good at that are you?" muttered Briar  
  
Ignoring him Jamara continued. "My father has been searching for me ever since"  
  
"Do you think he is the one who is shielding your magic?" questioned Tris  
  
"No he wants me back to marry whoever, he would just send someone to drag me back not spend time casting spells"  
  
"So we still have some mad man running round here?" scoffed Briar "Brilliant"  
  
Niko spoke for the first time in a while "I suggest we all get a good night sleep and tackle the problem in the morning. Jamara, why don't you spend the night here?"  
  
"Thank you" The group of mages walked up the stairs and all quickly fell asleep.  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter is rubbish but I was just making this up as I went along. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I hope you will review again! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry it's been a while since I updated but writers block is a pain. Any suggestions to do with my bad guy would help a lot because I haven't a clue what to do with him.  
  
Fate of Destiny- Thank you so much for reviewing my fic! Ur reviews are what I look forward to when I update. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
PsychoLioness13- Thank you! Glad you like it! (Nice pen name by the way. Did I spell it right? Sorry if I didn't)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
Sandry descended the stairs the next morning to find Jamara, already awake, seated by the fire. She softly approached and took a seat beside the royal.  
  
"Good Morning" Sandry said cheerfully  
  
"Morning" replied Jamara dully  
  
"Is something the matter?" queried Sandry  
  
"I am just worried"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That I am going to get you all hurt"  
  
"How could you do that?"  
  
"I've dragged you all in to my problem when I should be handling it on my own. My Father will not hesitate to get rid of any obstacles in his path and if I stay with you then you all become obstacles."  
  
"We are bound to you. We're not going to leave just because of your Father. There is someone out there who is trying to hurt you and we are not going to just let it happen. Your our friend now whether you like it or not"  
  
Jamara laughed at the last comment.  
  
"It's going to be difficult finding this mage and beating them"  
  
"Yeah I know but -" Sandry started to say but was cut off when a huge explosion ripped through the building.  
  
Jamara scrambled up from where she had fallen and quickly helped Sandry up.  
  
"It came from upstairs!" she cried before racing for the smoldering stairs.  
  
"Jamara" Sandry shouted rapidly following. She eyed the unstable stairs worriedly. "How are we going to get up there?"  
  
"We aren't, you are going to help get everyone else out down here while I get the people out upstairs"  
  
"NO! I'm helping upstairs! Niko, Briar, Tris and Daja are up there!"  
  
"Niko and Tris went out early this morning."  
  
"So, Briar and Daja are still in danger!"  
  
"And I am going to help them"  
  
"I'm coming too!"  
  
"NO!" Jamara snapped "You can get people to listen to you, persuade them to get outside" She gestured to the people cowering under the table, frozen with fear.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
Sandry was pushed towards the main room but turned and watched in amazement as Jamara floated from the ground. She swiveled round and saw Sandry staring.  
  
"Go on! I'll get them out safely!"  
  
Sandry spun back and began gently convincing terrified individuals that outside was a much better place to be. Meanwhile Jamara was using her control over fire to move the flames out of the way as she swiftly flew up the stairs.  
  
Upstairs was barely recognizable. The roof had collapsed in many places and was blocking some of the doorways. Jamara called to the water in the troughs outside and used it to douse the flames licking the entrances. She manages to make a hole in one of the piles of rubble and stood back as a man squeezed his way out, wrung her hand in thanks and disappeared down the stairs. The princess moved on to the next room and released its occupants. She worked her way down the corridor until she reached the room that the blast had come from. She didn't know who have been staying in there but she knew that there was no way they could have survived. Jamara kicked the wall in frustration and sadness. She then spotted the room that the four girls had slept in the night before. Quickly removing the damaged door and peered inside. The room was almost totally destroyed. The furniture was strewn about the place and the walls were cracked. Daja was nowhere to be seen; Jamara prayed that she was somewhere safe. Something caught her eye. Daja's staff was propped in the corner, intact. Jamara swept it up and ran from the room.  
  
Across the hall was Niko and Briar's room. The door was hidden behind a blazing beam. Jamara sent out her magic but was unable to find any water close enough to bring. She didn't want to cause a riot by scaring people with floating water. Instead she spread her magic over the fire and smothered it. Using her power of flight she cause the heavy beam to rise up high enough for her to break down the door. Through the hazy smoke she spotted briar trying to wake an unconscious Daja.  
  
"Briar!" she called.  
  
He turned and spotted her.  
  
"Come and help me with Daja!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why not?!" he demanded  
  
"The beam-" She gasped trying to keep the heavy wood from falling and from bursting back in to flame. "Quick!"  
  
Briar's eyes widened as he saw the size of the beam being supported by the acro-mage. He quickly gathered Daja in his arms and staggered to the door. Ducking quickly under the beam he turned and watched as Jamara let go of the heavy timber. As soon as her magic left the wood it burst it to flames leaving Jamara very close to being scorched as she collapsed. Grabbing the back of her shirt Briar dragged her backwards towards him.  
  
The beam began to burn fiercely and set ablaze the walls and doors around it. Jamara groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around before scrambling to her feet.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Good plan, help me with Daja"  
  
"Here" Jamara held out a hand and Daja rose gently off the floor.  
  
"Part of my flight magic" She replied in answer to his questioning look.  
  
"Oh"  
  
The group hurried to the stair well to find that the stairs had collapsed.  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
"Wait here I'll take Daja down then come back for you"  
  
"I thought you could float things? Just float all of us down."  
  
"I can't fly and float something at the same time plus the floor down there is too dangerous for me to put you down on."  
  
Jamara seized the metal mage round her waist and flew hastily out of the inn. Laying her on the ground near Sandry, Jamara spun and raced back in to the inn. Once inside she noticed the huge crack that ran through the ceiling.  
  
"Oh on!" she thought "The floor's going to collapse"  
  
She swiftly flew up she stairs and to Briar.  
  
"Quick, hold on to my waist"  
  
Briar pulled a face.  
  
"Now's not the time to be immature!" she yelled "The floors about to go!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
He gingerly put his arm around her middle. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms round him. Just as they left the ground it gave way and crashed downwards.  
  
"Whoa" breathed Briar as they sped out of the entrance.  
  
They landed safely and Briar quickly let go of Jamara.  
  
Daja smirked "Alright Briar"  
  
"Yeah" he replied  
  
"Here Daja" Jamara said handing her the staff she had strapped to her back. "I managed to find this"  
  
Daja's mouth dropped as she took the polished wood.  
  
"Thank you" she croaked  
  
Jamara smiled.  
  
"Who do you think did this?"  
  
"3 guesses"  
  
"But I thought he wanted you alive"  
  
"He does but he doesn't want you four though, he knew I was downstairs"  
  
Jamara sighed and dropped her head in to her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's not your fault"  
  
"Yes it is" was the muffled reply  
  
"No it isn't. It's whoever this mad man is"  
  
"Yeah and we need to find him soon. Before he does more damage." 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!  
  
Fate of Destiny (my new best friend! lol!)- Hiya! Thank you for all the ideas! I will try and make this longer for you but if it isn't tell me. I'm really sorry bout not updating sooner next time just hit me k? I am dedicating this chappie to you! Big Thank you!  
  
Angel Street- Hi! Thank you for the help! I hadn't noticed until you said and then I realized how annoying Jamara can be, so a big Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
The inn was finally only gently smoldering and the group of young mages was sitting on the ground.  
  
"There had better be a good explanation for this" came a stern vice behind them.  
  
They all turned to see a slightly amused Niko and an astonished Tris.  
  
"I didn't think you were capable of destroying an entire building by yourself Briar"  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Jamara"  
  
"It was not!" was the angry reply.  
  
"It's your fault!"  
  
"How do you figure that!?"  
  
"It's either your father or the weirdo after you that blew up the damn inn!"  
  
"It wasn't my father and I can't help it if some wacko is after me!"  
  
"How do you know it wasn't your father?"  
  
"Because he wouldn't hurt me or anyone else just to get his own way, he's not that stupid!"  
  
"He had you didn't he!"  
  
"SMACK!"  
  
The whole group watched in amazement as Jamara drew her fist back to punch Briar again.  
  
"You can insult me all you want but you have no right to say things like that about the rest of my family!"  
  
"You mad-"  
  
"Don't take everything I say literally!"  
  
Briar glared at her through a rapidly swelling eye and opened his mouth to reply when a loud voice interrupted them.  
  
"INTRODUCING THE STAR OF THIS YEARS FESTIVAL! THE QUEEN OF THE PARADE, STEPHANIE!!  
  
A small, slim and incredibly pretty girl walked gracefully on to the stage set in the town square, with a smug grin on her face. Jamara watched as the older girl stepped over towards the announcer whilst waving and blowing kisses. Jamara turned and wasn't very surprised to see that Briar was watching Stephanie's every move while Daja was watching with obvious dislike, Sandry and Niko with interest and Tris had her nose in a book. Jamara smirked at Briar and turned back to the stage. The announcement continued, describing how Stephanie would be at the head of next week's parade and would give the offering to the gods. She would also be starring in the festivals talent show.  
  
The announcer continued elaborating as Stephanie stood by him smiling and waving. Jamara's attention began to waver but was soon caught by a strange sight. At the bottom of the stage near one of the struts which supported it a fine trickle of dust was spiraling down. Jamara watched it for a few seconds frowning.  
  
". AND NOW QUEEN STEPHANIE WILL MAKE A SPEECH!"  
  
The announcer had just stepped off the platform when Jamara figured out where the dust was coming from.  
  
"Uh-oh"  
  
"Shut up!" Briar tried to glare through one eye.  
  
"No! Quick catch her!"  
  
Jamara shoved Briar forward and a startled Stephanie fell in to his arms as the stage collapsed beneath her. Jamara meanwhile was trying to chase the dark figure that had scrambled from below the buckled stand. She sighed in frustration as the shocked crowd caused her to lose her target. She turned and headed back to the pile of wood that used to be a stage.  
  
Briar was still holding Stephanie and looking very pleased with himself as she gushed all over him.  
  
"Oh thank you sooooo much! You saved my life!"  
  
"No he didn't" Jamara called stalking over "Come on get up, you aren't hurt"  
  
Stephanie frowned at her and held out a dainty hand to Jamara, who sighed, grabbed the hand and yanked up its owner.  
  
"Who are you?" Stephanie asked snootily  
  
Briar scrambled up and stood behind the parade's queen.  
  
"That's just Jam-Jam"  
  
"Jam-Jam?" Stephanie raised one perfect eyebrow "That's a funny name" she giggled.  
  
"My name is Jamara"  
  
"Oh" she giggled again and swatted Briar flirtatiously on the shoulder.  
  
Jamara watched all this through narrow eyes.  
  
"Just listen will you! Try and concentrate for a few seconds, for once in you're life!"  
  
"Well there's no need to be so rude!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
".. Or impatient!"  
  
"I wasn't-"  
  
"Don't you think she's being impatient Briar?" Stephanie asked staring at him  
  
Jamara glared and clenched her fists, and began to grind her teeth when Stephanie placed her hand on Briars arm. Seeing the reaction she got from doing this, Stephanie moved closer to the plant mage and smiled when Jamara's eyes narrowed even more.  
  
"Errrrrrr" said Briar stupidly, staring at the small girl.  
  
Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down Jamara asked:  
  
"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you?'  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"And this hasn't happened before?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Thank you" Jamara forced a smile and stalked away from her.  
  
"What happened?" questioned Niko  
  
"Someone tried to sabotage the parade, I think"  
  
"Yes, I thought so, without the queen of the festival no offering could be made to the Gods"  
  
"Couldn't another person replace her?"  
  
"No she has been prepared over several months"  
  
"Oh so she's important?"  
  
"Yes, isn't that right Jamara?" asked Niko "Jamara?"  
  
Jamara started and turned her head from where she had been staring at Briar and Stephanie.  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
Niko laughed and took her arm. "Come on lets go find somewhere else to stay"  
  
Later that night the groups of mages were discussing the day's events.  
  
"Why would some one want to sabotage the Festival of Gods?" asked Tris  
  
"I don't know, it might have something to do with Jamara it might not" replied Niko.  
  
"Well if this Stephanie is really that important to the festival and some one is trying to sabotage it don't you think we had better protect her?" Briar questioned  
  
"By Mirthos I couldn't stand to spend any more time with that girl!"  
  
"Why's that?" smirked Briar "Jealous?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous of her?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because she behaves how people expect a royal to behave?"  
  
"Oh don't start that again! If I ever behaved like that I would want to be pushed off a cliff!"  
  
"Right!" Niko intervened "I agree with Briar."  
  
Five pairs of surprised eyes focused on the eldest mage.  
  
"If there is someone trying to sabotage the festival through Stephanie then we should try and help"  
  
"Fine" Jamara sighed "Should we go and see her now or in the morning?"  
  
"Go in minute, first I want to talk to you about the parade."  
  
"What about it?" asked Sandry  
  
"Well obviously you can't be with Stephanie all the time if she is in the festival, so I thought it would be a good idea if you were part of the parade"  
  
"What all of us?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No" said Tris "I'm not going to be in a parade, what could I do? I think it would be best if I just help you Niko"  
  
"Well if that's what you really want, Tris"  
  
"It is"  
  
"Right Jamara I think you should go and get Stephanie now"  
  
Jamara stood up and was about to walk out when Briar stopped her.  
  
"I'm going with you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you killing her before you get back here"  
  
When Jamara glared he added  
  
"Plus I know where she lives"  
  
He walked out of the door and, grumbling, Jamara followed him.  
  
Outside Jamara ran to catch up with the boy and fell into his quick pace.  
  
"How do you know where the princess lives?"  
  
Briar smirked "Wouldn't you like to know, Princess!"  
  
Jamara snorted and quickened her pace. Smiling Briar caught up with her and directed them down a narrow street to the left. At the end they neared a set of wooden stairs and climbed them to reach a heavy door. Jamara raised a fist and thumped on the door. The door suddenly swung open and Stephanie was thrown out of the door at the both of them. A hooded figure barreled past them and shoved Jamara through the flimsy guardrail. She cried out and began to fall, Briar spun round and seized hold of Jamara's flailing hand.  
  
Jamara was jarred to a halt and left hanging above the ground. Squeezing her eyes shut she yelled "Quick pull me up!"  
  
Briar braced himself and yanked her back on to the stairs.  
  
"Thanks!" she cried as she ran past him and down the stairs.  
  
Briar sighed and turned to Stephanie "Come on"  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as they began to run.  
  
"We're going to see if the person who attacked you is still alive"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Careering round a corner they saw Jamara drop neatly down from a roof in front of the fleeing figure. The cloaked person swung round, their cloak flapping only to spot Briar armed with knives and a cowering Stephanie. Weighing up his chances the figure decided they were better against one girl. He turned back round and was confused when he saw the girl smile. Shrugging it off he ran at her and was even more confused when he found himself hitting and sliding down a wall. He cried in pain when he felt his arm being twisted behind his back.  
  
Jamara knelt on him and pulled back his hood.  
  
"What do you want with Stephanie?"  
  
"Nothing" He hissed through his teeth as his arm was twisted even more fiercely.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
The man started to choke and was surrounded by a pale shimmering light which turned black.  
  
"Temple!" The man gasped before exhaling and closing his eyes.  
  
Jamara quickly pressed her fingers to his neck and looked up shocked.  
  
"He's dead" she whispered.  
  
Briar gulped and said in a shaky voice: "We had get back to the inn"  
  
Jamara nodded dumbly and accepted the hand Briar offered with a grateful smile. Seeing this Stephanie promptly decided she felt faint and gracefully sank to the floor. Briar sighed and stepped across to hoist her up but Jamara stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll carry her"  
  
Jamara strode over and slung the limp figure over her shoulder. There was a muffled squeak before Jamara walked down the street with Briar trailing behind her.  
  
Arriving back at the inn Jamara was met with exasperated stares.  
  
"What?" she cried indignantly "It wasn't me!"  
  
"It wasn't actually" agreed Briar, walking in behind her. "She doesn't like the sight of dead bodies"  
  
More stares.  
  
"That wasn't me either!"  
  
Whilst Briar explained what had happened, Jamara dropped Stephanie unceremoniously on a chair and returned to the group shedding her cloak on the way.  
  
"Well it seems that whoever is trying to sabotage the festival is the same mage who is after Jamara"  
  
"Unless there are two power hungry evil mages in town"  
  
"So it would be a good idea for you to take part in the festival and the talent show"  
  
"Except Briar doesn't have a talent!" laughed Jamara  
  
Briar just pulled a face at her and received surprised stares in return when he didn't shout.  
  
"What now!?"  
  
"Well I think tomorrow would be a good day to start rehearsing your acts don't you?"  
  
"What kind of acts?"  
  
"Acrobatics" replied Niko smiling. Then "Why is every one staring all the time?"  
  
Jamara giggled and swept Stephanie out of her chair and back over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep then"  
  
Briar watched them climb the stairs.  
  
"She's not that bad really" commented Sandry watching him  
  
"No" he replied "Not really"  
  
"I mean she is a bit girly but-"  
  
"What?" Briar asked confused, then realization dawned "Oh, Stephanie, yeah, yeah"  
  
"Why who were you thinking of?"  
  
"No one" he replied before climbing the stairs as well.  
  
Like it? Let me know! Don't? Let me know in a nice way! Just review, review, review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!  
  
Fate of Destiny- Hiya! Thank you for reviewing! Definitely gonna use the bull idea, probably in the next chapter so never fear! Hope you like this chappie!  
  
EclipseAzNGTX- New reviewer! Hey! Thank you for the review! Hope you think this is alright!  
  
Jamara rose early in the morning, quickly pulled on her clothes and stepped out in to the chilly air. Breathing deeply she wandered towards the stables to greet the horses.  
  
"Hello gorgeous" she cooed at one who nuzzled her hand in return. Laughing softly she offered the apple out of her pocket which the horse took eagerly and munched contentedly. Jamara turned when she heard the grumbling of the other neglected horses and quickly emptied her pockets of all the fruit she had taken form the kitchen until every steed was satisfied. Turning away she jumped and quickly dropped into a fighter's stance when she saw a person in the shadow created by the early morning light.  
  
"Okay, okay it's only me!"  
  
Briar detached himself from the shade with his hands raised. Jamara dropped her fists and straightened before turning away from the plant mage to stroke the horse nearest to her.  
  
"What are you doing here" she questioned  
  
"Just watching"  
  
Jamara glanced at him and scooped up a discarded brush and began to groom the horse. Briar walked over to stand by her and watched her careful hands. The brush slipped and clattered to the floor. Blushing Jamara scooped it up and placed it with the other brushes.  
  
"So what do you think of Niko's idea, about us joining the parade?" asked Briar studying her face.  
  
"Errmm" stuttered Jamara taking a step backwards.  
  
There was a huge crash as the princesses' foot caught in some rope lying on the floor and she stumbled sideways in to an empty stall's door before coming to rest inside when it gave way.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
Trying not to laugh Briar approached the pair of feet which were currently sticking out of the stalls door.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked failing to keep the chuckle out of his voice.  
  
"It's your fault you're making me nervous and when I'm nervous I'm clumsy!"  
  
"Why am I making you nervous?"  
  
"You're watching me too closely"  
  
"Being a princess you should be used to being watched closely"  
  
"Yeah well I'm not" she retorted struggling out of her awkward position.  
  
Briar grasped her hand and hauled her upwards. Forgetting about the rope still tangled round her foot Jamara tried and failed to stand up right. Tripping she fell forward and was caught by Briar who also stumbled but managed to stay standing.  
  
Still clutching Briar to keep herself from falling yet again Jamara shook the rope from her foot and stood. Unwrapping their arms from each other they heard Sandry in the yard calling them.  
  
"Come on then" Jamara said turning and starting out of the stable door. She managed to stop before she walked in to the wall next to it and calmly stepped in to the sunlight.  
  
Sandry smiled when she saw Jamara walk out of the stable and hurried over.  
  
"Niko says we might as well get started on a routine to do in the parade" she called as she approached.  
  
Glancing over Jamara's shoulder she saw Briar and motioned for him to hurry up. Linking her arm through the Acro-mages she steered her round the side of the inn and to a small patch of grass next to the woods which ran round three sides of the building. Niko already stood there talking with Daja and Tris.  
  
"Right" he started "I think since Briar, Jamara and Briar are the most agile they should do the most complicated moves while Sandry would help with the more simple ones."  
  
Sandry nodded but Briar seemed unsure.  
  
"What kind of complicated moves?"  
  
Niko grinned "You're not the only ones Lark gave lessons to" Niko noticed Jamara's puzzled glance. "Lark is one of the teachers back at Discipline cottage and used to be part of a traveling show as an acrobat" he explained.  
  
Rubbing his hands together Niko looked at Sandry's skirts and frowned.  
  
"I don't think you can do this in those"  
  
Sandry glanced down and nodded.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute"  
  
Sandry descended the stairs a few moments later and back outside to be greeted by the sight of Jamara struggling to balance on the shoulders of Daja and Briar.  
  
"Jamara use your magic to make yourself lighter" Niko called  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Jamara stopped wobbling and Daja's and Briar's pained faces looked relived.  
  
"Right Sandry you're going to stand on Jamara's shoulders" explained Niko  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"All you have to do is climb up and Jamara can help you"  
  
"I don't know whether I can balance myself and someone else at the same time" called Jamara. "I haven't had much practice with my magic being on my own all the time"  
  
"Well you're going to have to practice balancing by yourself then"  
  
Jamara nodded and slowly released the magic she had used to keep herself balanced. She seemed surprised when she didn't fall.  
  
"You catch on quickly" Niko smiled.  
  
"Right Sandry if you use Daja and Briar's knees to push yourself up, that's it."  
  
Sandry, with a little help from Jamara, twisted herself up and was soon crouched on the Acro-mages shoulders.  
  
"Now stand up"  
  
Sandry looked pale and nearly choked when she realized what she needed to do.  
  
"It's alright" coaxed Jamara "I've got you"  
  
Sandry slowly straightened her legs and prized her fingers from the mages shoulders. Grinning she stood and raised her arms above her head as Niko and Tris applauded politely. They were joined by Stephanie who had just woken up.  
  
"What are you doing?'  
  
"Practicing for the parade" Tris replied  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can be with you all the time" called Daja, who had taken an instant disliking to the girl.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because someone is trying to sabotage the festival by hurting you so they can get to Jamara" answered Sandry  
  
"Oh" replied Stephanie looking confused.  
  
The four mages continued practicing through the afternoon until it was time for supper. After they had eaten Jamara suggested that she go to the temple to see if she could find any clues there. Niko agreed and soon Jamara was wrapped up in her cloak and hurrying down the main road to the huge temple in the centre of the city.  
  
She climbed the few stairs which led to the huge oak doors. Jamara was hit by a pang of sadness as she felt the life which had once coursed through the wood when she placed her hand on it to push the door open. Stepping in to the building she was awed at the sight of it. The colossal roof arched over her head and seemed to disappear in to the distance. She slowly walked down the centre of the temple and listened to the echoing thud of her boots on the marble floor.  
  
Eventually she reached the other end of the room and was mesmerized by the sight of the sunset streaming through the huge arched window. She was so distracted that she failed to notice the plank of wood swung at her head soon enough and it caught a glancing blow on her forehead as she ducked. She was slightly disorientated but shook it off in time to block the next attack. She dropped and swept the legs out from underneath her assailant. He crashed to the floor but flipped himself up again.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as they circled each other.  
  
"I thought you were smart" he sneered  
  
"I didn't ask you what you thought, I asked what you wanted"  
  
"I don't want you"  
  
"Well then who does?"  
  
"My boss"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just think how much power is inside of little old you" he teased "You and all your friends. How tempting do you think that is to some one like my boss?"  
  
"I don't know, what's your boss like?"  
  
"Ambitious"  
  
"Well what's his ambition?"  
  
"The same as every power hungry mage, to gain power"  
  
Jamara darted quickly and showered him with blows he was not expecting. Forced backwards he raised his arms to block her. Seeing he was not going to win he grasped a nearby candlestick and swung at her. Jamara ducked but the man aimed a kick at her side. The Acro-mage was still in pain from the blow to her head earlier and her reflexes were slower so the blow connected with her side and she was flung to the floor. Taking this opportunity the stranger fled out of the temple.  
  
Gasping, Jamara clutched her side and used an alter to hoist her up right. She made her way out in to the early night and groaning slightly she began to walk to the inn.  
  
What seemed like hours to the princess but was really only minutes later Jamara staggered through the door and collapsed in to a chair by her friends.  
  
"What happened to you?" shrieked Sandry hurrying from her chair to Jamara's side.  
  
"Another one of the mages people"  
  
Jamara stood up and began to remove her cloak but Sandry did it for her and gently pushed her back in to the chair.  
  
"You rest" she commanded  
  
"I'm fine; it's just a bruised side and forehead"  
  
"You're forehead is bleeding" Sandry informed her  
  
"Fine it's just a cut forehead and a bruised side" Jamara insisted but Sandry was already on her knees with a bowl of water and a cloth.  
  
Jamara sighed but let Sandry bathe her head and coat it with a foul smelling lotion and a strip of bandage.  
  
"Let me see your side"  
  
Too tired to argue Jamara obeyed and raised her shirt to show rapidly coloring flesh. Sandry sighed and rubbed in yet another lotion.  
  
"There"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Jamara lowered her shirt and rested her head on her hand.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Jamara told them how she had been attacked and the information she had gained.  
  
"I think that the mage wants to strip our magic from us" she concluded "He would then be extremely powerful and could probably take over wherever he wanted"  
  
"But why is he trying to sabotage the parade?"  
  
"To perform the spell to strip our magic he would need the temple and probably need to do it on the day of the offering to the gods"  
  
"So if he sabotaged the parade the temple would be free for him to use"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Well then we just have to stop him sabotaging the parade" said Briar  
  
"You make it sound so simple"  
  
"Well I believe Briar can protect me" came the voice of Stephanie as she smiled at him.  
  
The group ignored her and carried on discussing the parade.  
  
"I have arranged so you will be right at the front of the parade near Stephanie" Niko was saying.  
  
"Brilliant, just to make me more nervous" Jamara sighed  
  
"You can't be nervous, you'll kill us all!" cried Briar, laughing  
  
Jamara narrowed her eyes at him but was smiling as well. She glanced over towards the door and froze. Her eyes widened and she suddenly dove behind Briar's chair.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"There by the door" she hissed  
  
The group turned and studied the two men which had just walked in. They were dressed in breeches and shirts with heavy boots. They also wore light armor on their arms and torsos and both had swords by their hips. Their eyes scanned the room before they stored over to the inn keeper and began speaking to him.  
  
"Their from my father" Jamara hissed  
  
Niko stood and murmured "Briar, I'm going to distract them, try to get Jamara out of here"  
  
"Why Briar?" asked Stephanie loudly  
  
Niko hushed her "Because he is taller and can shield her"  
  
Stephanie sighed and turned away. Niko strode across the room and joined the innkeeper and the two soldiers.  
  
Meanwhile Briar had risen from his chair and was pulling Jamara up from her crouching position.  
  
"Just act naturally"  
  
They both turned to face the way out to the yard and made sure that Jamara was protected from view.  
  
"Just pretend we're going for a walk or something" he whispered  
  
"I'll come and find you when they have gone" mumbled Daja  
  
Briar draped an arm round Jamara and bent down so it looked like he was talking to her but was really covering her face from the far side of the room. They headed for the door and had nearly reached it when a shout rang out.  
  
"Hey!" called one of the armed men as he walked across towards them.  
  
Briar panicked and turned but the soldier wasn't heading for them. His eyes were fixed on some one behind them. Briar turned and sighed.  
  
"Stephanie" he murmured  
  
"What is she doing!" she hissed back  
  
"Getting you found if we don't hide!"  
  
The soldier was getting closer and Jamara was in danger of being seen. Panicking, Briar glanced around before pushing Jamara towards a wall and pressing his face next to hers as if whispering in her ear.  
  
The soldier had reached Stephanie and seeing that she wasn't who he was looking for was apologizing.  
  
"I can't believe he thought I was her!" Jamara whispered harshly and felt Briar snort with laughter. "Has he gone?'  
  
Briar twisted his head, nodded and stepped back slightly. They quickly moved away from the wall and finally made it out of the door. As soon as they were out in the night air they broke in to a run and headed round to an alley where they could see the front of the inn. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jamara winced and slid down the wall of the alley.  
  
Remembering her injuries Briar asked: "Are you going to be alright for the parade?"  
  
"Yeah, it's 3 days away and I'm a quick healer" she replied with her eyes closed.  
  
Briar stepped over and sat down next to her and closed his eyes too.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Jamara smiled and fell asleep, resting her head lightly against Briar's shoulder.  
  
Whoa! Don't ask where that came from cause I have no idea! I wasn't planning on doing anything like that. I know its probably not very good cause I wrote it all in one go and it is now errrr .. ten past three in the morning. So, review please! Even if you just tell me that you have read it I will be happy.  
  
Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! There a big help so keep 'em comin'!  
  
Angel Street- Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! Glad you like Jamara I wasn't sure if I had improved her or not. I'm rubbish at coming up with new names. I had to ask my friend to think of Jamara's name so with Stephanie I just called her the first thing that came in to my head. If you can think up a better name for her, review and tell me because I have an idea on how to change it. Thanks for telling me about the ooc's, I will try and make Niko less happy and make Daja warm up to Stephanie a bit. Hope you think this chapter is alright, review and tell me if I can improve it. I always make that mistake, I thought I had checked all the yours and made sure they were right but I must have missed one. Thanks!  
  
Me- Wow that's a good idea! You have just solved my problem. I wasn't sure how to end this but now I am so thank you!  
  
EclipseAzNGTX- Have I got your pen name right? Wow! Thank you! I'm looking forward to hearing from you again so review and tell me what you think of this chappie k? Thanks!  
  
Fate of Destiny- Hiya! Guess what? It's the chapter you've been waiting for! Yeah! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this! (K, I no I sed Wednesday and technically it's Thursday but its close!)  
  
Jamara opened her eyes and frowned. She raised her head, looked around and was surprised to find herself in an alley before she remembered how she had gotten there. Turning her head she saw she was leaning on Briar's shoulder while he rested his head on the brick wall behind them both. She sat up and the movement woke Briar.  
  
"What-, oh yeah" he said as he realized where he was and why. "Why didn't Daja come and wake us?"  
  
"I have no idea; maybe my father's men didn't leave"  
  
Jamara stood and stretched flinching at the pain in her side.  
  
"Why don't you go across and see if the men have left yet?"  
  
"No need" Briar replied, indicating across towards the inn "Here comes Sandry"  
  
Sandry crossed the road and greeted them.  
  
"Have the soldiers gone?" asked Jamara  
  
When Sandry nodded Briar burst out "Well why didn't you come and get us instead of letting us freeze out here?"  
  
"They only left a little while ago and you both looked so peaceful that I couldn't disturb you"  
  
Jamara snorted as Briar glared and the three of them walked back towards the inn. Once inside Niko spotted them and herded the whole group outside to practice for the upcoming parade.  
  
While Daja tried to teach Sandry how to turn a cartwheel, Niko tried to teach Jamara.  
  
"Come on Jamara it's only a handstand"  
  
"Yeah but it's not easy when the only thing between you and a long drop to the floor is Briar"  
  
"It's just the same as doing it on the floor only this time its Briar hands"  
  
Jamara sighed and slowly tried to straighten her legs. She wobbled and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"That's it!" shouted Briar  
  
Jamara eyes flew back open as she realized that she was perfectly balanced. She grinned.  
  
"Right now if you push off with your left hand you should turn as you drop and end up facing the front"  
  
Taking a deep breath Jamara did as she was told and landed on Briar's foot.  
  
"Owww!" he yelled yanking his foot back.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"I think it would be a better idea if you wore softer shoes when you practiced" sighed Niko "It's was probably what was wrong before when you couldn't balance"  
  
Jamara nodded and went to take off her heavy boots, but not before she had tripped over the doorstep.  
  
"I think she's nervous" muttered Briar as he rubbed his foot.  
  
"She had better not be at the parade, we can't ruin our chance at capturing the mage because of Jamara" said Niko  
  
Briar frowned and opened his mouth but was interrupted by the sound of Jamara slipping down the last few steps of the staircase and Stephanie's laughter.  
  
Jamara scrambled up, rushed out of the inn's door and stalked over to where Niko and Briar were stood.  
  
"Try again" commanded Niko  
  
Jamara cast a glare over her shoulder at Stephanie before running at Briar and executing a perfect handstand. Pushing away she twisted and dropped neatly down in front of him.  
  
"Didn't think I could do that" she muttered before looking at Niko for his opinion.  
  
"Not bad but you need to smile more" was his only comment before he ordered them to practice that move and their summersaults and went to help Daja and Sandry.  
  
"Would it kill him to cheer up?" demanded Jamara  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Well we had better practice if you're going to get that back flip right for the day after tomorrow"  
  
"It is right!"  
  
"Not when you land on your face it isn't"  
  
"That was only once" he muttered  
  
For the next two days Niko dragged the four mages through routine after routine. Finally he declared them ready for the parade.  
  
"Just remember that you are going to be moving forward all the time so when you drop in to that roll Daja remember to roll to your feet"  
  
"I will Niko"  
  
"Right that's enough practice for the parade"  
  
Briar grinned and even Daja looked relieved.  
  
"Now we can start rehearsing for the talent show"  
  
Sandry groaned and Jamara glared.  
  
"You enjoyed doing that didn't you?"  
  
"Of course not" Niko replied "You need to work out your performance quickly"  
  
"But what could we perform?" asked Jamara  
  
"Couldn't we just do the same routine as in the parade?" questioned Daja  
  
"No it's not permitted"  
  
"Let's ask Stephanie, she should be able to help" said Daja, attracting Stephanie's attention and motioning for her to come over.  
  
"What are you doing in the talent show?" asked Daja when she had reached them.  
  
"I can't tell you" she replied  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"In case you copy me" she answered looking like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jamara rolled her eyes and looked like she was about to snap at the girl.  
  
"We're not going to copy you" said Daja, patiently  
  
"You might"  
  
"We won't" Daja assured her, soothingly  
  
Stephanie looked skeptical but eventually admitted that she was dancing.  
  
"Well I don't think we'll be dancing, Stephanie" said Daja, looking at Briar.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" he demanded "It's not as if you're fantastic at dancing either"  
  
"What other talents do people usually perform at the show?"  
  
"Dancing, singing, acrobatics, that's about it"  
  
"We don't want you to stand out" commented Niko "So I think it would be best if you did dance or sing"  
  
"Can anyone here do either?"  
  
"I was taught some dances" said Sandry "But I don't know whether I can remember all of them"  
  
"I know some and I'm sure that Tris could find a book to help" said Niko looking at Tris. Tris nodded and went to start her search.  
  
"We can start by teaching you a simple dance"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Stephanie "You said you wouldn't copy me!"  
  
"Aren't you doing a solo dance?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well then we aren't copying you because we are dancing together"  
  
"You can help me and Niko teach if you like" compromised Sandry seeing that Stephanie wasn't happy  
  
"Sure" she replied, brightening "What dance are you going to do?"  
  
"We will just go through the Zmal" answered Niko  
  
"But that's really easy" she protested  
  
"Yes I know but.."he indicated Briar's, Daja's and Jamara's blank looks  
  
"Don't you need two boys and two girls for that dance?"  
  
"I'll be a boy!" called Jamara "It's probably the easier part" she added after Briar had given her a funny look  
  
"I think it would be better if Daja was a boy, she's taller" said Stephanie grinning at Jamara as the acro-mage glared.  
  
"I agree" said Niko "Sandry why don't you and Stephanie start teaching Jamara, Briar and Daja while I go and help Tris. You probably know that dance better than me"  
  
"I'll help Briar!" called Stephanie dragging the boy away  
  
"Jamara, you can partner Briar so I can teach Daja" said Sandry  
  
"What? You can't leave me with her and Briar" Jamara hissed back  
  
"Why not?" Sandry asked, puzzled  
  
"You just can't" she pleaded  
  
"Sorry I think Stephanie would be a better teacher for you" Sandry replied walking away  
  
Jamara sighed and walked over to Stephanie and Briar.  
  
"Sandry says I have to be Briar's partner"  
  
"Oh" said Stephanie  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Briar and Jamara struggled their way through the Zmal.  
  
"No Briar! Just let Jamara turn under your arm. You don't turn as well!" cried Stephanie, exasperatedly "Try again and just stand there don't do anything"  
  
Jamara spun and Briar did as he was told and stood still.  
  
"Gre-"started Stephanie but was cut off by Jamara tripping over Briar's foot and falling backwards.  
  
"You're not nervous are you?' asked Briar  
  
"No! It's you putting your feet in the way!"  
  
As Jamara struggled up Sandry walked over.  
  
"How are you doing" she asked  
  
"They're awful!" wailed Stephanie  
  
"Daja isn't doing that well either but I think she is better that you" said Sandry "Why don't you show me and then I can see if I can help you"  
  
"I don't want to do this" muttered Jamara to Briar as they bowed and curtsied to each other.  
  
"I thought princesses had to know how to dance" commented Briar as they moved through the first few steps of the dance.  
  
"Yeah well I should but I never really did anything princesses are supposed to do"  
  
"So the only reason your father wants you is because you have the Gift?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much"  
  
"That's horrible"  
  
"Not really he needs me to make sure of peace in our country"  
  
"Oh so who's the guy you were going to marry?"  
  
"The prince of a small country between my country and one of our enemies"  
  
"So why's this country so important?"  
  
"It makes most of our weapons, if I married the prince his country would be loyal to us and we wouldn't have to worry about our supply of weapons being cut off"  
  
"This country makes your enemies weapons as well?"  
  
"Some of them yes"  
  
"Then why aren't they trying to make this weapon country loyal to them?"  
  
"The king doesn't have any daughters or many relatives of the right age"  
  
"So you're pretty special?" Briar asked as they finished the dance.  
  
Jamara smiled and turned to see Stephanie with her mouth open and Sandry looking confused.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"That was perfect" said Sandry "How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know" shrugged Briar "I wasn't paying attention"  
  
He looked to Jamara who just raised her eye brows.  
  
"Right next time you dance don't concentrate, just think of something else" Sandry told them  
  
"I think we can manage that" said Jamara  
  
"Come on we have to go" called Niko as her left the inn  
  
"Where are we going?" queried Daja  
  
"To pick up your costumes" he answered  
  
"We have costumes?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"What are they like?"  
  
"You will see when we get there"  
  
Niko, Daja, Briar, Jamara, Sandry, Stephanie and Jamara all entered a large shop in the centre of the city. Walking to a counter Niko spoke to the seamstress behind it.  
  
"Good Afternoon, I have come to collect the order I made yesterday"  
  
"Of course Sir, if you would just like to wait a moment"  
  
"Could the young lady try the garment on to see if it fits?" he asked indicating Jamara  
  
"Yes Sir, follow me please"  
  
Jamara was led round in to a small back room and handed a costume. Putting it on she inspected it. Red trousers fitted tightly round her legs and on her feet she wore soft blue shoes. Her top was red and long sleeved with a blue strip across the front. Turning she stared at it critically.  
  
"Hmmm" she muttered "I suppose it could be worse"  
  
Changing quickly she told the seamstress it was fine and hurried back to the waiting group.  
  
"What I don't understand is why Briar doesn't have to wear a tight one" Daja was demanding when she reached them  
  
"Briar is not going to be doing any moves that mean he needs a tighter costume"  
  
"Well why do I?" she asked calmly  
  
"If it isn't fitted it will get in your way"  
  
Sighing Daja gathered some of the many packages on the counter and walked out of the shop.  
  
"I think they're nice" mumbled Stephanie taking one of the smaller packages and following  
  
Back at the inn Niko decided that another practice was needed.  
  
"Why don't you do them in costume? To test them?" suggested Stephanie smiling at Daja  
  
"What a good idea" said Daja smiling back  
  
Back outside the rehearsal went smoothly and Daja agreed that the costumes did need to be fitted and agreed to wear it.  
  
"I didn't think you'd mind, Daja" Briar said as they walked back inside  
  
"I know I'm being stupid but I'm not really that bothered I would just rather wear one like yours"  
  
"You look fine Daja, just as good as- err I mean you look fine"  
  
"Just as good as who Briar?'  
  
"Um just as good as a professional acrobat" he replied flashing her a smile  
  
"Right, thanks" she said giving him a funny smile  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Nothing" she said as she walked away from him and in to the inn  
  
Briar shrugged and followed her.  
  
The next day the group of mages rose early and dressed quickly, ready for the parade. Hurrying outside they met with the priest and priestesses who were to prepare Stephanie for the parade and offering. Seeing the group the head priestess frowned.  
  
"You will have to wait outside while we prepare the queen" she said  
  
"Would it be better if there was just one of us in the room with Stephanie?" asked Niko  
  
"Why would we need one of you in the room?" she queried  
  
"For her protection"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"A powerful mage"  
  
The priestess looked skeptical  
  
"You would not be allowed in the queen's bath chamber"  
  
"I wasn't thinking of sending myself with Stephanie"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Niko placed his hand on Jamara's shoulder and she stepped forward. The priestess looked her up and down.  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We do have guards"  
  
"Jamara is better"  
  
The priestess nodded and the whole group set off for the temple. Already all down the main street crowds were gathering and stalls were being set up by merchants. Further down the road one vendor was arguing with some guards.  
  
"I will not be moved!"  
  
"Your stall is blocking the parades route"  
  
The vendor had set up a large stall full of meats. He also had pens full of live animals. Chickens squawked angrily against the bars of their cages. Pigs snuffled in a pen. The vendor had even set up a huge pen containing almost a dozen bulls and it was this pen that was blocking the road.  
  
"The parade isn't for hours!" The merchant was screaming  
  
"You will still have to move"  
  
While all this was going on no one was watching the woman near the bull pen. Walking to each bull she fed them all a small green tablet before unlatching the gate and hurrying away.  
  
No one noticed until the bulls escaped.  
  
Rampaging through the crowd they caused mayhem as people ran from them. Jamara's head snapped up.  
  
"They're heading for Stephanie" she cried as she heard them "They know who she is"  
  
"What, how?' asked Niko  
  
"I don't know. It's all they can think about, they can smell her"  
  
"Stephanie give me your dress and shift" called Niko  
  
"Why!?" Stephanie cried  
  
"They have your smell on them, just put on Jamara's cloak and give me them"  
  
In all the madness the bulls still had not located Stephanie; instead they had taken to trampling the stalls.  
  
"They're getting frustrated, it'll get worse" warned Jamara as she shed her cloak and passed it to Stephanie.  
  
Niko took the dress and shift as Stephanie passed them to him and handed one to Daja.  
  
"Run" he said "I'll take the other, Tris, you and Sandry warn people and try and find someone to help control these bulls"  
  
"What shall we do?" asked the priestess, looking terrified.  
  
"Help Tris and Sandry" he commanded "Briar, you and Jamara take Stephanie and hide her somewhere safe"  
  
As the number of people on the main road the bull found Stephanie's scent.  
  
"Go!" Niko called as the bulls began to run.  
  
The group split as Niko and Daja ran in opposite directions down the main street and the others sprinted down the alleys. Almost all the bulls followed either Niko or Daja but two headed after the fleeing queen.  
  
Taking Stephanie's hand Jamara pulled her through a series of twisting passages with Briar close behind.  
  
"Do you actually know where you're going?" gasped Stephanie  
  
"No!" replied Jamara dragging her down another alley.  
  
Behind them they could hear the thunderous clack of hooves. Suddenly one of the maddened bulls burst round a corner behind them. Stephanie screamed and Jamara looked round frantically. Seeing what she was looking for she dragged the wailing girl in the right direction. She grabbed Stephanie and boosted her quickly on to the low roof. Spinning she pulled metal pole from the pile of scraps by the wall and dove out of the way of the charging animal taking Briar with her.  
  
"Get on that roof and wait for my signal" she cried to Briar before scrambling up and facing the raging bull.  
  
As it ran at her she spun out of the way a brought the pole round on to the back of its head. Enraged, the animal scrabbled round and ran at her again and Jamara repeated the movement and the bull received another thump on the head.  
  
Jamara ran and stood by the roof which held Briar and Stephanie.  
  
"Ready?" she yelled at Briar.  
  
"Yeah" he yelled back  
  
The bull charged and Jamara jumped. Grabbing her hand from above, Briar yanked her off the ground and up on to the roof. Below the bull, unable to stop, had slammed in to the wall.  
  
"Mirthos" muttered Jamara as the bull staggered before finally keeling over and lying still. "Do you think up here is safe enough?"  
  
"We can probably make our way back to the main road by staying on the roof tops"  
  
"Yeah" agreed Jamara and followed him to the edge of the roof they were currently on.  
  
Running the final steps Briar leapt across the gap, landed on the roof opposite, turned and bowed. Jamara applauded as she reached the edge. Standing with her toes hanging off the border Jamara leant forward, pushed away with her toes and landed safely on the next roof before smirking and curtsying.  
  
"I can't do that" came a voice as Briar clapped.  
  
When neither of the mages turned round she repeated what she had said  
  
"I can't do that" Stephanie called louder  
  
Jamara and Briar faced her.  
  
"Of course you can it isn't that far"  
  
"Just take a long run up and reach for us"  
  
"I can't!" she wined  
  
Jamara sighed and held out her hand. Stephanie rose off the roof and floated gently across the gap and was dropped heavily on to the roof occupied by Briar and Jamara.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot you could do that" Briar said as he turned to face the next roof.  
  
"Should have made her jump" Jamara muttered  
  
Gradually the trio made their way back to the main street. Upon reaching it they groaned. The road was a mess, strewn with broken stalls and smashed goods.  
  
"Do you think the parade can take another route?"  
  
"I think it's going to have to"  
  
"Let's go to the temple and find out"  
  
Again the group jumped, or floated in Stephanie's case, towards the temple. Dropping down from the roof next to it they entered cautiously. Inside sat Niko, Sandry, Tris, Daja and the priests and priestesses. The three of them hurried over and Briar asked if anyone was hurt.  
  
"No" Niko replied "We found help and the bulls were knocked out"  
  
"One of the ones that followed us was but I don't know what happened to the other"  
  
"We found eleven and there were only twelve so we must have gotten the other one that followed you" explained one of the priests  
  
"What about the parade?"  
  
"It isn't until sunset and we already have people helping to clear the road but if we don't finish in time we have an alternative route"  
  
"Well why don't you go with Stephanie while she is prepare Jamara and the rest of us will go and help with the clear up"  
  
Jamara nodded and followed Stephanie and the priestesses to the bath chamber.  
  
"Come on we're going to go and work" instructed Niko and ked the rest of the group out of the temple door.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you think it's alright, sorry if you don't but it has taken me ages and I am tired now so that's my excuse. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, I would appreciate more! 


	10. Chapter 10

Angel Street- Hi, thanks for reviewing! I had a week off from school so I had loads of time to update. Hopefully I will still update as often but it will depend on how much homework I get. It has been a while since I read the Circle books so you are probably right about Mithros so thanks for pointing that out. Glad you think I have got the characters right and I think the name you suggested is perfect so I will fit it in. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review again.  
  
Fate of Destiny- Hey! Hope you think this chapter is as good as the bull one! If you have any other ideas that I could add I'd love to hear them so just email me. Thank you!  
  
EclipseAzNGTX- Thanks for reviewing! People always get my name wrong as well or just call me something completely different and it bugs me sometimes so I hope I got yours right. Anyway, I wasn't planning on making the characters dance so I'm glad it works and you like it. So thanks again and I hope you review!  
  
Jamara shifted on the uncomfortable chair and sighed. Stephanie had first been cleansed in a ritual that had taken two hours before participating in another preparatory ceremony which had lasted another hour.  
  
"We are now going to rehearse the offering that Stephanie will give" a priest announced to her.  
  
Jamara gladly rose from the wooden chair and followed the group out of the room. Walking down the stone stairs and back in to the huge temple she wondered how long this would take. Jamara visibly drooped and sighed loudly when she saw the hard wooden seats in the main room.  
  
"Is there a problem?" questioned the head priestess with a disapproving glance  
  
"No, not at all" replied Jamara as she crossed to one of the chairs and gingerly lowered herself on to it. She flashed a smile at the priestess and tried to make herself comfortable. The priestess frowned and turned back to Stephanie.  
  
"If you would just like to go through the whole ceremony as if it was real" she asked as she bowed respectfully to the girl  
  
Smiling smugly Stephanie nodded.  
  
"That would be fine" she answered  
  
Another priestess handed her a round bowl filled with fruit and small ornaments.  
  
"This is the offering you will give" the priestess explained  
  
"It's heavy" Stephanie complained  
  
"Yes but I am sure the queen of the festival will be able to manage" the priestess flattered  
  
"Yes of course I can"  
  
Stephanie turned and walked to the temple doors with the group of priests and priestesses behind her. The head priestess stood by the alter and waited. Walking regally Stephanie made her way slowly down the center of the temple.  
  
Jamara shifted and rolled her eyes. Wiggling she turned sideways and rested her feet on the chair next to her. Leaning on the back of the seat she was on she closed her eyes and tried to relax.  
  
"Jamara!"  
  
The mage gasped and tried to get up, forgetting her feet were not on the ground.  
  
"Oof!" she cried as she hit she stone floor.  
  
Stephanie giggled and called: "You were asleep!"  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were"  
  
"How did I fall asleep on that chair?!"  
  
"I don't know but come on we're going back upstairs"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To get me out of this"  
  
The priestess had given Stephanie an un-dyed wool dress when she had come to them wearing only Jamara's cloak.  
  
"Plus there's another ritual to perform"  
  
"Another? What for?"  
  
"Just to purify me"  
  
"I thought they had already done that"  
  
"Not completely"  
  
"Oh" said Jamara frowning  
  
Re-entering the room upstairs Stephanie was hurried to the bath to be washed and to take part in the final ceremony. Back on the painful chair Jamara leant back and wished she was with the others helping to clear up the main road.  
  
What seemed like hours later Stephanie was ready and even Jamara had to admit she looked very pretty. Descending the stairs they met with Niko, Sandry, Daja, Briar and Tris. They all looked tired but had some how managed not to dirty their costumes.  
  
"Is the road cleared?" asked one of the priests  
  
"Mostly, it's the best we can do in such a short time" replied Niko  
  
"It's time to assemble for the parade" announced the head priestess as she walked over followed by Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie grinned and made sure she was stood next to Briar. Her smile widened when Briar couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"You will follow Sylfae-"the priestess began  
  
"Who?" interrupted Tris  
  
"Sorry I mean Queen Stephanie"  
  
When the group frowned the priestess explained.  
  
"We decided that the queen of the festival should seem to be like one of the cities people, a simple and common name was thought to be a good idea, to please the crowds and to show them that anyone can be chosen by the gods"  
  
"So your real name is Sylfae?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Which would you rather we called you?" asked Briar  
  
"You can call me Sylfae" she smiled and stepped closer to him  
  
"I think it would be best if you called her queen Stephanie until the festival is over" the priestess intermitted "Now if you'll follow me"  
  
She led them outside. Already most of the performers for the parade had already gathered. Leaving Stephanie inside to collect the offering the group descended the steps and waited while the priests and priestess arranged the groups of dancers and acrobats and other performers. Another priest then showed them where they would walk. They were right behind the open topped carriage that Stephanie was to ride in.  
  
"Did you find out what made the bulls act like that?" Jamara questioned before the priest walked away  
  
"Not yet" he replied and left them  
  
"If you would all take your positions, the queen is now ready" called a priest from the top of the steps.  
  
Moving in to a line the group of mage watched as Stephanie descended the temple's stairs. Jamara tapped her foot impatiently as the queen made her way slowly towards the carriage and climbed in. Gradually the carriage began to move forward and the group of acrobats followed using a series of flips and somersaults.  
  
As Jamara was vaulted up on to Briar's and Daja's shoulders she quickly looked around but saw nothing to cause her concern. Nearing the centre of the city the crowds became thicker and the group of mages became more alert. Jamara jumped down and shook her head when Daja looked at her questioningly.  
  
The parade made its way forward with Stephanie at the front smiling charmingly. As Jamara flipped up in to a handstand Briar whispered:  
  
"There's a guy over by that building"  
  
Jamara turned her head with great difficulty and watched the tall man that Briar had indicated, walk behind the crowds. He glanced around nervously.  
  
"I see him" she muttered back  
  
Flipping back down she saw him reach for the person in front of him.  
  
"He's a pickpocket" she hissed to Briar  
  
"Oh that's alright then"  
  
Jamara frowned.  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Well what can we do?"  
  
"Drop me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pretend to loose your balance and drop me on him, quick before he leaves"  
  
Shaking his head Briar boosted her up on to his shoulders. Walking nearer to the crowd he pretended to trip. Jamara fell but somehow managed to kick the man before hitting the floor and rolling to her feet. Grabbing the purse he had stolen she returned in to the owner, pointed the pickpocket out to some nearby guards and returned to the parade.  
  
"How did you manage to kick him?" asked Briar  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't planning it"  
  
Gradually they worked their way round the city and finally headed back to the temple so Stephanie could give the offering. The sun had set and now the town was lit by flickering torches. As they neared the huge building the group of mages frowned.  
  
Shimmering brightly round the massive doors was the glow of magic.  
  
"Oh no" murmured Tris as she emerged from the crowd to stand by the acrobats.  
  
"Where's Niko?" asked Daja  
  
"I don't know, I lost him in the crowd" Tris replied  
  
"That doesn't sound like Niko" whispered Daja "You can't just loose him in a crowd"  
  
The priests at the front of the parade were trying to open the doors and were confused when they couldn't.  
  
"What's happening?" the head priestess asked Tris as she walked up  
  
"I don't know but the door has been spelled"  
  
"Can't you do something?" she hissed urgently "The moon is rising, we need to make the offering!"  
  
"It looks like a powerful spell but we could all try at once" she suggested  
  
"Lets try" Briar said stepping up to the doors  
  
They sat on the floor and slowed their breathing.  
  
Reaching inside herself Jamara felt her magic swirling. Taking a glowing strand she pushed it out and gave it to Tris. She saw Tris take hold of it and add it to the shimmering bundle she already held. She saw the fiery glow of Daja's magic, the soft shimmer of Sandry's and the fresh green color of Briar's. The magic's spread; weaving in and out they formed a bright glowing blanket which covered the doors.  
  
Jamara watched in awe as the glow from the doors seemed to waver when the blanket lowered towards it. The woven magic's slowly touched the spelled entrance and the flash that followed caused Jamara to clench her eyes shut. When she opened them again she saw the spell shatter and the woven magic unravel and return to the five mages.  
  
The head priestess ran up the steps as the group unwound their stiff legs and stood.  
  
"Did it work?" she questioned  
  
"Yes but we had better check inside before Stephanie makes the offering" responded Jamara  
  
The priestess nodded but urged them to hurry up. Carefully Jamara pushed open the door and looked inside. Not seeing anything unusual she crept forward and the rest of the group followed. Standing warily in the entrance they all scanned the inside of the temple.  
  
"We had better check right inside" said Sandry  
  
"Yeah" agreed Jamara  
  
The group filed cautiously down the aisle. The temple seemed eerily quiet and their footsteps echoed noisily off the tall walls.  
  
"Right I can't see anything" said Briar  
  
"Let's go" called Jamara and the group turned back to the doors.  
  
"Not again" Jamara groaned as the neared them  
  
The doors glowed with magic again but this time it seemed tainted with a dark grey color.  
  
"Do you think we could break it?" asked Sandry  
  
"I wouldn't try it" came a chilling voice from behind them  
  
Spinning round the cluster of mages peered into the gloom. They saw the faint outline of a man stood in the corner.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Jamara.  
  
The man stepped in to the light and the group was surprised to see he was only a few years older than themselves. He smiled  
  
"You"  
  
Jamara frowned "Why?"  
  
"Why does every power seeking mage want someone like you?" he asked "For your power of course"  
  
"You can't have it"  
  
"I think you'll find you don't have a choice"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"To strip you of your power I will have to unbind you from these mages and I could easily make sure they don't survive the ritual" he replied  
  
"Why do you need to unbind us?"  
  
"Even though I am powerful I do admit that not even I could absorb all the power contained in the five of you"  
  
"So what is stopping us from just getting rid of you now?" she questioned  
  
The mage smirked and dragged Stephanie from the shadows.  
  
"The lovely Sylfae here"  
  
"What makes you think I would care about what happens to her?"  
  
"Oh but he does" he replied indicating Briar "and you care about him"  
  
"No I don't" Jamara said shortly  
  
"Well then, do you care what happens to him?" he waved his hand and the mages looked to the row of chairs next to them. Sprawled across them was Niko.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing permanent" he raised an eyebrow "If you co-operate"  
  
"What will you do with them once you unbind us?"  
  
"Let them go of course"  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You can't but it's a risk you're going to take"  
  
Jamara sighed and nodded.  
  
"No!" cried Sandry "You can't"  
  
"What else am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, fight him or something"  
  
"Do you really think that I could win against someone who managed to capture Niko?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well I don't"  
  
Jamara turned to the smirking mage.  
  
"Fine you win" she sighed  
  
"If you'd like to follow me" he said sweeping his arm to the side and walking away  
  
"You can't do this" hissed Daja grabbing Jamara's arm "We can beat him"  
  
"We can combine our magic, we're stronger together" added Sandry  
  
"We won't have a chance before he kills either Niko or Sylfae"  
  
Jamara ducked suddenly as a streak of white hot light sped above her head.  
  
"If you would follow me and stop trying to think of ways to escape" called the mage "They won't work"  
  
"What kind of magic is he supposed to have?" whispered Briar to Tris  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it"  
  
"I thought you where a weather mage"  
  
"Yes but lightning doesn't fly from my hands"  
  
Striding back towards them the mage took Jamara's wrist.  
  
"I don't like to be kept waiting" he pulled Jamara behind him as he hurried back the way he had come.  
  
Following the rest of the group saw an incomplete circle made of salt on the floor. Pulling the acro-mage in the centre he made her sit by pushing on her shoulders.  
  
The other mages reluctantly followed and seated themselves as the older mage closed the circle.  
  
"Sit round the edge of the circle and join hands" he commanded as he stood in the heart of the ring.  
  
Complying, the group watched as the mage closed his eyes, breathed deeply and started chanting.  
  
Sorry if you don't think this is long enough but I have had a really busy week. Any suggestions for names and background for my evil mage guy would help. Tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it has been a long time since I last updated but I have had teachers hassling me about exams and coursework.  
  
Iggytheicyiguana- Hiya! Wow! Must have taken you a while to read it all in one go. I'm glad it kept you interested and that reviewed cause I loved reading what you thought. I have tried to make the bad guy a bit more sinisterish but I don't think I have succeeded, oh well I hope you like this chapter and I am looking forward to hearing from you again!  
  
Angel Street- Thank you for reviewing again! I like your ideas for the evil mage guy so I will definitely be using them. I am really happy that you thought the chapter was good and I hope you'll give me your opinion on this one. I have put a line between the story and my comments but I don't know if it will work of ff.net, sorry if it doesn't. Thank you!  
  
EclipseAzNGTX- Thanks for taking the time to review! Review again!  
  
Fate of Destiny- Hiya! He he, I hate cliff-hangers as well but its fun to write them! Like the name! Thanks! Hope you like and review this chapter cause I love hearing from you.  
  
Jamara bit her lip as her eyes travelled over the scene around her. She met the nervous eyes of Sandry and did her best to look reassuring. Her eyes turned towards the chanting mage and she studied his face. He had screwed his eyes shut and his thin, dark brows were scrunched together. His thin face looked pale and the flickering candle light gave it a sinister glow. He seemed unnaturally slim to Jamara and the dark clothes he was wearing hung off his skeletal frame. She was still watching him as he stopped chanting and opened his eyes.  
  
"There" he smiled "A spell like this needs a lot of protection."  
  
The air had a greasy feel to it and there seemed to be a flickering light that Jamara could see in the corner of her eye but every time she turned to face it, it seemed to move. Turning her attention back to the darkly clad figure she watched as he started to draw on the floor using a blue stone. His movements were jerky and stiff. Jamara stared at his face as he paused and swallowed hard. Paling visibly he took a deep breath, as if he sensed her gaze on him, his head snapped up and he fixed her with a penetrating stare. Jamara's breath caught in her throat as she saw the icy pale green of his eyes. Unable to tear herself away she felt she was drowning, she couldn't breath and she started to panic. Finally he smirked, looked down and continued drawing the strange symbols on the cold stone floor. Gasping slightly Jamara rubbed her head which was now pounding.  
  
Standing, the dark mage dusted his hands off and looked around.  
  
"Time for the sacrifice" he muttered  
  
Sandry's head snapped up.  
  
"What sacrifice?" she cried  
  
"I need the blood of a goat to perform the ritual" he answered  
  
Seeing the horrified look on her face he added: "Don't worry, I'll do it in the other room"  
  
He stalked towards the edge of the circle and quickly traced a series of patterns on the shimmering air. Slipping beyond the boundary he turned and repeated the movements before striding out of view.  
  
"Are you all right?" questioned Daja as she faced Sandry, who nodded shakily.  
  
As everyone crowded round Sandry they heard a small whimper behind them. Spinning the group was shocked to see a tear slip down Jamara's face.  
  
"I can hear him" she stuttered "He's only a baby"  
  
Seeing the others confused faces Tris muttered: "She has wild magic as well. She can hear the goat."  
  
Covering her mouth with her hand she scrunched her eyes together.  
  
"Leave him alone" she muttered "Leave him alone!"  
  
Shouting, Jamara rushed towards the rim of the circle and rammed her shoulder in to the flickering light.  
  
There was a loud crack and she was thrown back to the opposite side of the prison. Landing heavily on the floor she lay still. The four mages rushed to her side with Briar reaching her first. Lifting her head off the floor and resting it on his arm, Briar shook her gently.  
  
"Jamara?"  
  
Groaning slightly, Jamara opened her eyes. Suddenly she clapped a hand to her mouth and shuddered.  
  
"He's gone"  
  
Sitting up Jamara buried her face in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry" came her muffled voice  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about" said Briar as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Jamara raised her head and looked at him.  
  
"I could hear him. He was begging me to help him and I couldn't"  
  
Her face crumpled and she threw her arms round his neck. Briar froze for a few seconds but eventually relaxed and patted her back as she sobbed. The five mages sat close together in a group as Jamara grieved the loss of the young animal.  
  
Jamara lifted her head and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to let him see me like this" she murmured determinedly  
  
Straightening her back she pushed her shoulders back and her chin forward.  
  
There was a flicker as the black mage entered the circle again carrying a deep bronze bowl. As he placed it in the centre of the enclosure the five trapped mages were able to see the dark sinister liquid contained in the vessel. Jamara was pale in the flickering torch light but she met the amused stare of the mage with defiant eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jamara  
  
The mages eyes flicked upwards but quickly returned to the task of sketching with the blood on the floor.  
  
"Why do you care?" he enquired  
  
"So I can tell the guards when we hand you over"  
  
The mage snorted "What makes you so confident?"  
  
"You've cast a protection spell, nothing impressive, why should I be scared of you?"  
  
"You have no idea"  
  
"So give me an idea" she persisted  
  
"Listen" he hissed striding over and thrusting his face within inches of her own "I am doing this for the power, nothing more, nothing less. Stop trying to find hidden reasons"  
  
Jamara frowned and pursed her lips.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
The mages eyes blazed and his whole body tensed. Jamara watched him calmly but her fists were clenched and she was coiled like a spring.  
  
"Antorell" he muttered before swinging round and leaving the circle again.  
  
Jamara let out a long breath and relaxed.  
  
"Has anyone heard of an Antorell somewhere?"  
  
"Never heard the name before" answered Daja as the rest of the group shook their heads.  
  
"There is something familiar about him though." Tris said "His eyes remind me of something" she continued in a puzzled tone. Suddenly her eyes widened, "I know why he seems familiar" she cried  
  
"Why?" questioned Daja "Who is he?"  
  
"I am not certain but I think I have read about his parents. His mother and father were very powerful mages. No body suspected them for years but eventually the truth was revealed. They had been kidnapping mages from all over the country and stealing their magic. The process used was incredibly complex and none of the imprisoned mages survived. They went unnoticed but as their hunger grew they began to capture more powerful mages to feed their addiction. Eventually people noticed the disappearances and they were put to death."  
  
"So how do you know Antorell is their son?"  
  
"The murdered mages were mostly male. Antorell's mother was famed for her beauty and especially for her eyes, which were an unusual shade of green. She would to seduce the victims and lead them to a hidden room where she and her husband would subdue them and rob them of their power. Her husbands name was Antorell."  
  
"Wow. I've never heard that before" murmured Sandry  
  
"The king tried to keep the news quiet. He was embarrassed that Antorell's parents were able to carry on their evil practices for so long."  
  
"Which king?" asked Jamara  
  
"The king of Muntab" was the answer provided by Tris  
  
Jamara's eyebrows rose.  
  
"I was supposed to marry his son" she said quietly  
  
"That's who you were betrothed to?" asked Tris, slightly shocked  
  
"Yes" replied Jamara, nodding miserably "I can't believe his father covered up all those murders"  
  
"It wasn't his fault the king made a bad decision" reasoned Daja  
  
"I suppose" agreed Jamara "But I'm still not marrying him"  
  
At that point Antorell swept back in to the circle carrying a gleaming dagger. The five mages tensed at the sight of the razor sharp weapon.  
  
Antorell smirked, "I'm going to enjoy this" he whispered advancing threateningly at Jamara who backed away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need your blood to complete the ritual"  
  
"You're not having my blood!" she exclaimed  
  
He advanced further forward and raised the vicious looking dagger but Jamara dodged quickly out of the way. Antorell glared at her.  
  
"Fine" he called to her "I'll just have to spill someone else's blood"  
  
He grasped Sandry and pulled her to her feet, yanking her arm out in front of him. He placed the sharp edge of the dagger to her wrist and looked at Jamara. The princess tensed and drew a deep breath. Her eyes flickered round the small circle before she let out a sigh of air and gave up. Walking towards Antorell she offered her palm. The dark mage let go of Sandry and pushed her away. Snatching her hand he drew the knife diagonally across her palm and fingers. Jamara hissed through her teeth as the dagger sliced through the flesh of her hand. The blood began to trickle down Jamara's wrist as the mage hurriedly picked up a small bowl from the floor. Collecting the dark fluid until the container was full Antorell smiled and looked satisfied as he released Jamara.  
  
Jamara glared at the age and tore away the sleeve of her outfit. Wrapping it awkwardly round her bleeding hand she went and sat on the opposite side of the circle. Trying to tie the improvised bandage with her teeth she smiled as Briar stopped her and tied it himself.  
  
"Thanks" she said softly  
  
Antorell was crouched over the bowl containing Jamara's blood, chanting gently.  
  
Rising he said: "We can begin the ritual to separate you"  
  
He marched to where Jamara was sat and grasped her injured hand. Drawing a sharp breath she didn't try to stop him from pulling her to the centre of the circle. Pulling a length of rope from under the robe he was wearing the mage bound Jamara's hands behind her back.  
  
"Don't try to escape" he warned before ordering Daja, Briar, Tris and Sandry to stand at the four points of the compass within the circle. Leaving Jamara in the centre of the ring he grasped the basin holding her blood and walked towards Daja. He dipped his thumb in to the crimson fluid and drew a complicated symbol on her forehead. Repeating the process on Briar and Tris he moved on to Sandry. As he reached towards her, his thumb dripping, she blanched and tried to dodge away. Hurriedly placing the bowl on the floor he clamped his hand round he arm and held her still while he traced the shape on her head. Sandry tried to pull his hand away. The sleeve of Antorell's robe was pushed back and Jamara saw his arm. The veins all through the limb stood out and were a dark blue colour. The Acro-mages eyes widened as she noticed they pulsed slightly. Antorell finished drawing on Sandry's forehead and noticed Jamara staring, yanking his sleeve back down he stalked back to the centre of the circle. Coating his finger again with the blood he traced a shape on Jamara's forehead. The mage smiled and backed to the edge of the enclosure, Briar glared at him the whole way.  
  
"Don't look like that" commanded Antorell "It's only the princess there that I'm unbinding, it won't hurt you"  
  
"What about Jamara?"  
  
But the mage had already shut his eyes and was starting to slow his breathing.  
  
"What about Jamara!?" Briar shouted  
  
He tried to move forward but at that moment the evil mage began softly calling the chant which would begin the ritual. The five trapped mages found that they could not move their limbs. Briar began to struggle wildly and Tris's eyes widened in panic.  
  
"Don't" a voice resonated through the bound about to be broken "Don't fight"  
  
Briar's eyes swept the group until they met with the saddened eyes of Jamara.  
  
"There's not point" she continued "At least you four will be alright, don't worry about me"  
  
"Don't be stupid" snapped Briar "We not going to just let him do this, stop trying to be heroic"  
  
"I'm not trying to be heroic" she called back through the connection, she started to sound frustrated "If you four survive there will still be a chance of stopping him"  
  
"We would have more of a chance if you were there"  
  
"Not if we try to break free now, we're trapped; the protection spell is too strong"  
  
"But .... "Briar trailed off  
  
"See, you know I am right"  
  
Jamara broke the contact between them and faced Antorell. The chanting had risen to a shout now and the mage had raised his arms. Jamara could feel the power crackling around them and occasionally a flash of light would illuminate part of the magic filled ring. The eerie song that Anteroll was singing gradually increased in volume until the room reverberated with the sound. The song concluded dramatically with the dark mage singing thunderously. He lowered his head and set his piercing gaze on Jamara, his arm snapped up and he spoke a word which dripped and slithered out of his mouth towards the petrified acro-mage.  
  
A terrific force slammed in to Jamara and she felt as if she was being smothered. The crushing power brought her to her knees; she couldn't breath, she began to panic. Her head began swimming, her vision darkened. Then as soon as it had hit her, it let go. The princess gasped for breath. Around her, her friends watched with concern, unable to help. Anteroll spoke another writhing word. It seemed to hit her in the stomach. She was unable to stop herself from screaming from the pain. Her stomach felt as though it was being ripped in two. Part of her was being torn away. Jamara curled into a small ball and slowly raised her head until she met Anteroll satisfied stare. Glancing round she managed to smile at the rest of the group before Anteroll flicked his hand upwards and completed the ritual. Jamara eyes widened and her mouth opened soundlessly before she fell to the floor and fell still.  
  
Well, I am not very happy with this but it has taken me nearly a week to write and I was making it up as I went along. I would love opinions so please review and tell me what you think. Hope to hear from you!  
  
Telle  
  
I replaced this chapter cause I realised I had made a mistake but it is all fixed now so enjoy and review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, I finally found time to update! I am so grateful for the reviews I got. Sorry that I couldn't write more sooner.  
  
rora the wise- thanks! It's nice to know that more people are reading this!  
  
Fate of Destiny- Hiya! I want to really thank you for all the help you have given me with this story. I couldn't have dun it without u! I love getting your reviews; they are the highlight of my day so keep 'em coming! Thank you!  
  
Angel Street- Hi, thank you so much for all the help you have given to me. It is really nice to know that sumone cares enough to give their time to give me a hand. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Iggytheicyiguana- Hey! Thank you so much for your review! It gave me the inspiration I needed, ur idea was brilliant so I have kinda used it but used my own ideas aswell, well read it and then u'll c! Please review again!  
  
Wake-Robin- Hi, don't worry she's not finished yet! Hope ya like!  
  
Jamara was slumped on the floor with her hands still bound tightly behind her back.  
  
"Jamara!" called Sandry, still unable to move her feet "Jamara!"  
  
The acro-mage still did not move so Sandry tried calling through her magic. She tried to find the tie that connected her with Jamara but couldn't sense the swirling that she associated with her friend's power. She worriedly contacted Tris instead.  
  
"Why can't I talk to her?"  
  
"He did it." Was the answer, "The spell worked"  
  
"We're not bound to her?" Daja quietly asked  
  
"No, not any more"  
  
"Is she-?" Sandry could not finish the question  
  
"I don't think so, Anteroll needs her alive to take her power"  
  
The evil mage in question had walked over to where the stricken princess lay. Rolling her onto her back he pressed his fingers to her neck and seemed satisfied with what he found.  
  
"She's not dead" reassured Tris through their magical connection.  
  
Jamara's eyelids had begun to flicker and her eyebrows had dipped into a frown. She opened her eyes and blinked as the light from the surrounding torches hit her. Quickly struggling upwards she looked around and seemed relieved when she saw the four other mages still standing.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" she croaked  
  
"Yes we're fine, what about you? Are you alright?" asked Sandry, concernedly  
  
"Yeah, just a bit sore"  
  
"Well now that it has been established that everyone is going to live we can perform the next spell" called Anteroll with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"You only need me for this part so you can let the others go" said Jamara  
  
"Oh you know that I'm not going to do that"  
  
"I know but it was worth a try" responded Jamara  
  
"You're not going to let us go?" questioned Sandry  
  
"So you can go and bring every mage in the city here?" asked Anteroll "Besides without you here Jamara might try something silly"  
  
Anteroll wove his hand through the air and four mages could move their feet again. Briar began to advance on Anteroll but the threatened mage had already grabbed Jamara, hauled her to her feet and raised his hand ominously. Briar paused, then thought better and stepped back with a growl of frustration. The mage grasped Jamara's bound wrists tightly and smirked at the imprisoned group before he began to push Jamara towards the edge of the circle.  
  
Jamara was following when Anteroll's grip loosened and he stumbled slightly, twisting her head Jamara could see that his face was ghostly pale and his eyes were glassy. Seizing the opportunity Jamara ripped her arm from his grasp, span round and kicked him forcefully in the stomach. Antorell's eyes widened and the breath left his lungs. Jumping over his crouched form Jamara ran towards Daja.  
  
"Quick, untie me!"  
  
Daja pulled at the coarse rope and loosened it.  
  
"Hurry up!" called Jamara  
  
Antorell had pulled himself upright and was glaring at Jamara as he advanced.  
  
"There!" cried Daja as the rope dropped from the acro-mage's raw wrists.  
  
Jamara swiftly dropped in to a fighter's stance and waited for Antorell to reach her. When he was close enough she lashed out with her foot again but this time aimed for his head. When her limb failed to connect she was surprised but was able to keep her balance. Her surprise increased when Antorell's fist shot out towards her. She brought her arm up in a fluid motion and blocked the attack. She barely reacted in time to defend herself form his other hand which swung at her stomach.  
  
"Surprised?" Antorell questioned smiling slightly  
  
"No" Jamara lied  
  
"Underestimated your opponent" He teased before spinning and directing a kick at her head; she smoothly ducked and proceed to block all his blows with her arms. He increased his speed but failed to hit his target.  
  
"Yes" replied Jamara "You have"  
  
Anteroll's eyes narrowed and he once again tried to attack her. The other mages in the circle stood and watched with amazement at the speed the battling mages were moving. Neither of them was able to land a blow on their rival.  
  
"How's your father?" Anteroll suddenly asked  
  
Jamara faltered and had to leap backwards to avoid the foot which was swung at her.  
  
"What?" she asked looking horrified  
  
"How long since you last saw him? He must be looking for you."  
  
Jamara didn't reply.  
  
"He will be very grateful to the person who brings you back" he continued in a conversational tone "The marriage will still be possible apparently"  
  
Jamara's eyes narrowed and she increased the ferocity of her assault. Anteroll chuckled as he swiftly defended himself.  
  
"I take it your not happy about the arrangements"  
  
"You wouldn't be able to hand me back" Jamara hissed "Not after what your parents did, you think handing me back with no magic would be a good idea?"  
  
"Shows just how long you have been away" Anteroll said smugly "I have gradually been able to gain your father's trust; he thinks I am just a poor boy who was born into the wrong family"  
  
His eyes glinted maliciously as he mocked Jamara's father.  
  
"I just tell him that I found you but unfortunately was not quick enough to catch the person who attacked you"  
  
"He'll never believe you after what your parents"  
  
"Oh I think he'll believe his future son-in-law"  
  
Jamara paused and Anteroll's fist caught her on the cheekbone. Her head snapped side wards. Behind her Daja yelled and started forward. Anteroll casually waved his hand and the mages were incapable of moving their limbs again.  
  
"His what?" whispered Jamara  
  
"Oh haven't you heard?" asked the mage with mock surprise "Your dear sister has accepted my offer of marriage and you father has given us his blessing"  
  
Jamara paled.  
  
"No...." she hissed "NO!"  
  
Jamara launched herself at the mage stood laughing at her. Anteroll's smile rapidly faded as he struggled to protect himself from the princess's blows. The dark mage began to panic as he was forced closer to the edge of the circle. Shifting his gaze round franticly he looked for a way to escape. Jamara was still swinging her fists and feet at the cowering mage as her eyes blazed. One blow connected with the side of Anteroll's head and he was thrown to the floor.  
  
"You will never hurt my family" Jamara growled  
  
"Who will stop me?" he sneered "You?"  
  
Anteroll flung his arm out suddenly. Jamara threw herself backwards. The burning streak of light missed her and flew across the circle. Jamara heard a cry and scrabbled up form where she had fallen and turned round. Her breath caught in her throat. Sandry lay still on the floor, a red mark covered her chest were the magic had hit her.  
  
Jamara saw red, her fists clenched; she spun round, her foot whistled through the air, she yelled as it connected with the seated mage's head. Anteroll grunted and fell.  
  
Not waiting to see if he was motionless Jamara ran towards her stricken friend. Drawing closer she saw tears falling down Tris's face and Daja's face was pale. They were still unable to move and they craned their necks towards Sandry. Dropping to her knees Jamara shook her gently and called her name. When there was no response she leaned closer and strained to hear her friends breath. With a sinking heart she pressed her fingers to Sandry's neck and chocked back a sob.  
  
"It's your fault" came a soft voice behind her  
  
The acro-mage span round and faced Anteroll.  
  
"No..I.." she stuttered  
  
"It is" he said in an undertone as he advanced  
  
Jamara opened and closed her mouth. Unable to form words.  
  
"You killed her" he hissed with glee  
  
Anteroll struck out and knocked her to the floor where she stayed.  
  
"She came to help you and you killed her" he repeated  
  
I didn't mean to" Jamara mumbled  
  
"But you did, now thanks to you I can complete the ritual, return you to your father and claim my bride" he moved closer "and take the throne"  
  
Jamara covered her head with her hands.  
  
"No" she muttered  
  
"Oh yes" he smirked "all thanks to you"  
  
"I'll give your love to your sister, I doubt you'll see her again" he turned away, pausing slightly he shook his head and swayed "have to finish that ritual quickly"  
  
"No" murmured Jamara "No, No, NO, NO!"  
  
The acro-mages head snapped up. Daja and Tris gasped when they saw her, even Briar looked surprised. Jamara's eyes glowed a brilliant white and her voice resonated round the room.  
  
Anteroll's eyes widened when he saw her. She had risen from the floor and seemed to tower over him. Jamara's eyes blazed as she looked at him.  
  
"You will not hurt my family!" she cried as her hand rose and white hot light escaped from her outstretched fingers.  
  
Anteroll screamed but instead of hitting him the light split and wound round his trembling body, binding him tightly.  
  
"I will not sink to your murderous level" she said as she turned away.  
  
Tris, Daja and Briar watched in amazement as Jamara seemed to glide towards Sandry's prone body. Jamara crouched by her and took her hand. The two girls shone with a glittering light and Sandy chest began to rise and fall steadily. The revived mage opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jamara.  
  
Jamara stood and with one sweep of her arm she broke the spell binding the other mages and the shimmering walls which imprisoned them all. The glowing princess smiled at the advancing forms of Niko and Sylfae, and then turned her gaze to the amazed mages, who still stood within the broken circle, as the light faded from her and she dropped to the ground.  
  
'nother cliffy! Sorry I know people don't like them but they are so much fun to write. I am not sure whether I like this chapter or not so review and tell me ur opinion. Thank you!  
  
Telle 


End file.
